Bound To You
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Kepercayaan dan kehormatan; itu yang kita butuhkan. Aku tidak mencari sebuah perjanjian juga tidak mengemis sebuah komitmen, aku hanya suka mengontrol segalanya. Segalanya; terutama kau" KookV. TaeKook, KookTae. JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG. RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Bound To You**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **It's** **M** **(Just in case. Probably M for the language and the content)**

 **WARNING! BL! with** **Kook!Seme** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"When you touch a man's body, he will enjoy the moment, when you touch a man's heart_ _ **he will remember it forever.**_ _" -Dixie waters_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung sudah menetap selama delapan bulan di Seoul, tepatnya di _Songpa-gu_ ; salah satu distrik dengan jumlah penduduk terbesar dan termasuk ke dalam _Wilayah Gangnam Raya._ Menyewa sebuah apartemen di daerah Jamsil dan menyukai hiruk pikuk Seoul yang ramai. Apalagi saat ia mengunjungi Gangnam dengan segala magnet kehidupan yang berada di atas rata-rata. Apartemen mewah menjulang tinggi, kompleks perumahan yang menakjubkan, dan terkadang para artis tenar yang sekedar lewat menuju gedung agensi sekelas SM dan JYP Entertainment atau mengunjungi butik-butik mewah di daerah _Apgujeong-dong._

Inilah Seoul dan semua kenikmatannya yang indah.

Dan baru kali ini Kim Taehyung memandang takjub pada sebuah perusahaan besar yang berdiri di wilayah _Yeoksam-dong_ ; dipenuhi oleh oleh gedung-gedung beton pencakar langit menjulang tinggi, terutama gedung yang berada di hadapannya. Taehyung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mendongak menatap kaca-kacanya yang berwarna biru dan memantulkan sinar matahari.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata dan bisa melihat tulisan besar _JeonCross_ di puncak gedung, sekilas ia mengingat salah satu gedung mewah milik tokoh pahlawan Iron Man; _Tony Stark_ yang tak sengaja ia lihat di televisi. Gagah, tak mampu ditaklukan, bahkan Taehyung merasa beberapa kali melihat tulisan itu menyala benderang saat ia lewat untuk mengunjungi _Cheongdam-dong_ tempat dimana Min Yoongi membangun restoran miliknya yang berkelas. Menunjukkan betapa kekar dan hebatnya perusahaan ini sampai pekatnya malam saja tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur, jalanan Seoul yang hidup dua puluh empat jam saja terasa begitu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kemilaunya yang tidak pernah mati.

Pemborosan, tetapi pantas untuk perusahaan sebesar _Jeon Enterprises_.

Taehyung melangkah menuju pintu masuk utama dengan dua orang security memegang metal detector dan tersenyum kaku sembari diam-diam memeriksa tubuh Taehyung dengan alatnya yang canggih sementara Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan hembusan _Air Conditioner_ yang dingin membuat matanya terbuka lebar karena perasaan bersemangat, beberapa orang berlalu-lalang masuk dan keluar, ia menabrak bahu seorang pria dan bergumam _maaf_ , menuju meja resepsionis dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, sir?" Tanyanya. Suaranya tegas. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap Taehyung tak henti, dagunya langsing, pipinya tinggi dan terkesan begitu cerdas.

"Aku mendapat telepon kemarin sore," Taehyung berucap lalu berdeham kecil untuk menjaga suaranya agar stabil. "Aku diminta datang untuk mendapat waktu giliran interview." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Nama anda, sir?" Ia mengotak-atik komputer yang layarnya tersimpan di bawah meja.

"Taehyung." Ia kembali berdeham. "Kim Taehyung." Taehyung melirik bagian dada wanita itu yang menampilkan informasi berupa Nama dan Umur juga foto berlatar belakang tulisan JeonCross. Namanya adalah Rachel. Taehyung menatap garis wajah wanita di depannya dan tahu saat itu juga wanita itu merupakan blasteran Inggris dari wajah pucat dan rona merah di pipinya. Orang inggris beranggapan seorang wanita disebut cantik jika ia memiliki wajah _Angel face_ ; wajah tirus dan kulit putih pucat namun memiliki rona merah di area pipi juga rambut blonde ikal yang ia gelung sempurna.

Wanita itu sibuk beberapa menit sebelum ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja dan memberikannya sebuah ID Card dengan nama beserta fotonya. Waw... Kim Taehyung benar-benar terkesan bagaimana semuanya tertata begitu rapi dan sistematis.

"Waktu interview anda pukul tujuh pagi, harap datang tepat waktu." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan ID Card. "Dan tolong datangi bagian Personalia di lantai sepuluh, ada sesuatu dalam berkas anda yang harus diperbaharui," ia tersenyum. "Demi kepentingan perusahaan" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Mengambil ID Card miliknya sambil bergumam terimakasih dan berjalan menuju lift. Ada enam puluh lima lantai dan entah kenapa Taehyung penasaran bagaimana setiap lantai akan terlihat. Akankah semenakjubkan lobi dengan sofa-sofa berwarna gelap dan terbuat dari kulit? Atau seindah restoran di samping lobi yang bernama _Lasagna_ dengan profil seorang _Eksekutif Chef_ di bagian depannya?

Entahlah, Taehyung memencet tombol sepuluh hingga menyala; suara seorang wanita terus-menerus mengingatkannya setiap lantai. Kim Taehyung hanya berusaha agar ia bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari JeonCross dan menaikkan taraf kehidupannya, bukan berarti dia tidak mensyukuri hidupnya. Ia hanya sedang berusaha membuat dirinya menikmati usia muda dengan menjadi pekerja aktif dan lupakan masalah _segera-cari-calon-pendamping_ dari omelan ibunya di Daegu.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Mr. Kim Taehyung" ucap lelaki berusia empat puluh tahun yang duduk di balik komputer berlayar tipis sembari berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Taehyung membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia keluar dari ruangan dingin itu; Taehyung menyangka suhunya pasti berada di bawah delapan belas derajat dan tidak dimatikan sama sekali saat malam hari. Lagi, pemborosan.

Ia keluar dari lift saat mencapai lantai dasar, membiarkan seorang wanita yang menenteng dokumen di lengannya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. _Manner_. Formalitas terbaik yang harus dipasang seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun saat berdekatan dengan seorang wanita. Taehyung memasukkan tangan ke dalam mantel _Burberrynya_ saat ia menatap seorang wanita dengan wajah sedih terlihat kerepotan dengan tas besarnya dan tas kecil yang berada di pergelangan tangannya terjatuh dengan risleting terbuka hingga menyebabkan beberapa uang koinnya menggelinding di lantai hitam yang kelam.

Orang-orang nampak sibuk tanpa mau menolong, Taehyung berdecak kecil dan membungkuk di samping wanita itu unutuk menolongnya memunguti koinnya yang berjatuhan. Wanita itu meliriknya dan berucap. "Oh, terimakasih"

"Tentu saja." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung melihat satu koin yang terjatuh cukup jauh dan melangkah kesana, ia membungkuk namun tiba-tiba sepasang pantopel hitam membuat tangannya terhenti.

Celana berbahan halus berwarna kelam dan menantang dengan kaus kaki sewarna, mata Taehyung naik ia ingin protes; _orang itu menginjak koin yang ingin diambilnya,_ namun setelan jas _single-breasted_ menawan dengan satu kancing terkait, kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka, dasi berdasar warna serupa jasnya namun terdapat garis abu-abu melintang diagonal, beserta rambut hitam terangkat bantuan gel menunjukkan keningnya yang halus dan memikat juga alisnya yang kerang _membuat Taehyung terdiam_.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika kehilangan pijakan, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan hingga lengan jasnya terangkat naik; memperlihatkan jam _Cartier_ melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menahan tubuh Taehyung agar seimbang. Membuat wajah pemuda itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Taehyung bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri dalam bola mata berwarna hitam yang memandangnya tajam dan mengintimidasi, garis rahangnya yang keras dan jari-jari panjangnya yang menawan mencengkram siku Taehyung agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya halus..dan sedikit serak. Menekan dalam-dalam tombol waspada di sel-sel otak Taehyung. Mereka begitu dekat hingga refleks pertama Taehyung adalah bernafas dalam dan meraup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Aroma kayu-kayuan, rempah, mint dan amber menusuk penciuman Taehyung dan membuatnya kelelahan. Sial, ada sesuatu. Sesuatu dalam parfum lelaki di hadapannya hingga membuat gairah Taehyung melayang di atas kepalanya.

Taehyung kembali pada tubuhnya. Ia meluruskan tenggorokannya yang tercekat dan segera melepaskan lengannya dari pemuda itu.

"Ya, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan." ucapnya kaku.

Pemuda itu membungkuk untuk mengambil ID Card milik Taehyung yang terjatuh tanpa ia ketahui. Ia mengamatinya sebentar sementara Taehyung mengembalikan koin yang berhasil dikumpulkannya pada wanita yang sedang memasukkan kembali koin-koinnya kedalam tas kecil.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan ID Card milik Taehyung, tersenyum tipis.

"Trims" gumamnya, mengambil ID Cardnya dan tanpa sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan. Hangat. Panas. Bersatu hanya dalam satu sentuhan tipis yang membuat erangan dalam menggeram di dasar tenggorokan Taehyung dan rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama menyentuh kulit pemuda itu.

Ia menarik nafas dan tanpa membalas senyuman pemuda itu ia membalikkah tubuh menuju pintu keluar dan tidak menolehkan wajah untuk menatap raut terkejut yang nyata terlihat di wajah si pemuda.

Tidak. Ya ampun, ada apa dengannya. Taehyung berdiri ditepi trotoar dan menatap pantulan wajahnya pada sebuah _Bentley SUV_ yang terparkir. Ia menepuk pipinya beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Kim Taehyung. Tidak" bisiknya pada sendiri sebelum menghela nafas dan menuju mobilnya. " _Sadarlah._ "

* * *

Jeon Jungkook lebih menyukai berangkat lebih pagi dari para karyawannya. Ruangannya memang sepi dan tidak sembarang orang boleh memasukinya, namun terkadang ia masih bisa mendengar jeritan entah milik siapa atau detak _stiletto_ yang berjalan di atas lantai marmer dan membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia menyukai kesepian yang tenang, dimana matahari pagi masuk melalui kaca-kaca menakjubkan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, membuat bayangannya nyata dan mengelus seluruh tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Ia akan menaikkan suhu ruangan jika mulai kepanasan dan menutup kaca-kaca itu dengan gorden berwarna gelap agar cahaya matahari siang hari tak menyakiti matanya saat ia sedang bekerja.

Namun pagi ini Jungkook tidak bisa menikmati hangatnya matahari pagi akibat guyuran hujan yang tak juga berhenti, membuat Seoul begitu kelam dan basah, rintikan air yang terus turun dari ujung atap bangunan dan daun-daun pada pohon membuatnya gelisah oleh bayangan lembab yang tidak ia sukai. Dari tempatnya kini Jungkook bisa melihat kilatan petir begitu jelas, air mengalir terus-menerus di kaca sisi kaca luar dan membuatnya kesal.

Detak jam di atas mejanya menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh, kantornya masih begitu lengang ditambah dengan cuaca yang membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut daripada keluar dan mendapat sambutan rintikan air. Hanya terdapat beberapa Office Boy yang merapikan seluruh ruangan dan sedikit karyawan yang terlampau rajin atau hanya ingin menikmati wifi gratis sembari menyantap sarapan di depan layar komputer sebelum memulai bekerja. Ia menatap layar laptop dan melihat notifikasi email, Jungkook tersenyum sembari mengetikkan balasan email untuk kakak sepupunya yang berada di _Manchester_.

Ia menggulung lengan kemeja Armani berwarna abu-abu hingga siku dan bangkit berdiri. Meluruskan lipatan tak menyenangkan di celana berbahan wol lembut sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya, ia mengeluh begitu keras saat menekan tombol di wastafel dan airnya tetap tidak mau keluar.

"Eva, keran di kamar mandi ku mati!" Teriaknya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi menuju luar ruangan dan berteriak pada asisten eksekutifnya yang sibuk dengan map-map di mejanya.

"Maaf, Sir. Akan diperbaiki hari ini." jawabnya dengan senyuman gelisah. Eva meniliki warna kulit sangat pucat dan bertambah pucat jika _mood_ Jungkook sudah rusak di pagi hari. Apalagi ditambah suasana kelam Seoul yang membuat atasannya semakin sensitif.

"Aku harap ini tidak terjadi lagi" ucapnya tajam. Eva menunduk dan bergumam maaf.

Ia terpaksa keluar dari ruangan miliknya menuju kamar mandi yang biasa dipakai para staff di lantai dua puluh. Masih dikunci, ya tentu saja. Toilet ini baru dibuka pada pukul tujuh. Ia menahan seorang Office Boy dan memintanya untuk mengambil kunci untuknya sekarang juga. Office Boy itu menunduk paham lalu melesat pergi.

Lima menit kemudian Office Boy itu memberikannya kunci toilet lalu berlalu sambil terus menunduk. _Hell_ , Jungkook yakin wajahnya tidak seseram itu untuk ditakuti seluruh bawahannya. Ia membuka pintu bertuliskan toilet dan penekanan tulisan _Men_. Jungkook berbelok menuju deretan wastafel beserta cermin menggantung memantulkan wajahnya.

Jungkook melonggarkan dasi, membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan membasuh jari-jari, telapak tangan hingga siku dan wajahnya. Membiarkan tetesan air menggantung di hidungnya yang langsing dan dagunya yang lancip. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celana dan mengeringkan wajahnya dari air dan _saat itulah_ ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan dikunci dari dalam.

Dahinya mengerut, melangkah pelan menuju dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang wastafel dan bilik-bilik kecil toilet. Ia menoleh, terkejut saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun sedang membuka sweaternya.

"Aku benci hujan." desis pemuda itu. Ia berdiri di lorong dan meletakkan sweaternya yang basah. "Terutama pagi hari" ia mendesah keras dan begitu marah. "Dan bagaimana perusahaan sebesar ini hanya membuka satu toilet sedangkan ratusan lainnya masih dikunci" lanjutnya dengan wajah mengernyit.

Jungkook bahkan lupa berkedip saat kemeja basah berwarna biru muda yang menempel ditubuh pemuda itu terlihat begitu..menggoda. mencetak jelas bentuh tubuhnya yang kurus, beserta lekukan pinggangnya yang ramping. Jungkook tak sadar menelan air liurnya bulat-bulat dan matanya melebar tak percaya.

Pemuda itu membuka kemejanya dan menaruhnya bertumpuk di atas sweater. Kulitnya mulus, _coklat sempurna_ , cetakan air masih terlihat di pundak dan punggungnya yang sempit, bisepnya terbentuk dan otot-ototnya mengencang saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambil paper bag berwarna putih dengan logo _H &M_. Ia membelakangi Jungkook yang berdiri di antara lorong dan sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya dinding, kenapa ia harus bersembunyi? Ia tidak punya jawaban karena otaknya begitu bodoh tak juga bereaksi.

Pemuda itu membuka paper bag dan mengeluarkan kemeja putih yang kering, lalu memakainya cepat sembari terus menggerutu tentang cuaca Seoul yang tidak bersahabat.

Jungkook berharap pemuda itu tidak berencana membuka celananya juga. Namun harapannya seketika hancur saat pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing celana, Jungkook langsung menoleh berlawanan. Merasakan jantungnya berdegup luar biasa cepat. Waw..apa-apaan ini, Jungkook mengigit bibirnya kasar dan jarinya mengepal.

Tidak. _Aku tidak akan lihat._

Tetapi ada iblis bernama hormon dalam diri Jungkook yang terus membujuknya untuk menoleh dan lihat hal tak sepatutnya yang ia dapati pagi ini. _Mari lihat makhluk seindah dewa itu dan bayangkan dirimu memilikinya Jeon Jungkook._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala defensif.

Nafasnya cepat, ia ingin keluar. Menghapus seluruh bayangan tak senonoh yang masuk kurang ajar dalam pikirannya. Namun ia tahu bergerak saat ini juga akan membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan merasa malu atau mungkin marah. Ia memandang pintu keluar yang terkunci dari dalam. Pemuda itu sengaja menguncinya ternyata.

Suara dering telpon membuat Jungkook terkejut, ia refleks menoleh dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya meremang melihat pemuda itu yang hanya memakai boxer hitam dengan _bandwaist_ bertuliskan _Calvin Klein_ dan kemeja putih hingga batas perut bawahnya

Okay. Jeon Jungkook, _tahan dirimu._

"Halo?" Suaranya masih kesal.

"Aku sedang ganti baju, Hyung" ia lalu terkekeh, mengambil celana dari dalam paper bag. "Aku tahu, ya. Aku berhutang budi padamu"

Jungkook memandang kaki pemuda itu yang panjang, membayangkan dia bisa menyentuhnya atau memberikan rentetan kecupan manis di sana. Merasakan kulitnya yang coklat di bawah sentuhan jari-jari tangannya atau mungkin yang paling ia inginkan adalah dengan bibirnya.

Pemuda itu memakai celana panjangnya hingga mengaburkan pikiran kotor di otak Jungkook. Ia memasukkan kemeja ke dalam celana sementara menjepit ponsel diantara telinga dan bahunya. Terus berbicara.

"Aku ada interview jam tujuh. Dan oh! Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya gusar.

Interview?

"Astaga sepuluh menit lagi," Ia terburu memasukkan pakainnya yang basah kedalam papar bag. "Aku akan hubungi kau nanti Hyung. Ya, baik." ia memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya.

Jungkook dengan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding, pemuda itu membuka slongket pintu yang sengaja ia tutup dan keluar dari sana. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas tertahan dan tertawa kecil menyadari betapa lucunya keadaan ini.

Dan tidak selamanya cuaca buruk Seoul membuat _mood_ Jungkook rusak. Tidak. _Tidak, untuk hari ini._

* * *

Menarik. Ia menahan senyumannya. Melirik sekilas pada pemuda berambut coklat yang lima detik lalu memandangnya namun kemudian mengalihkan matanya untuk menunduk. Ia tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tadi pagi. Tetapi kali ini, bibir menawan berwarna merah dan kesempurnaan wajahnya yang Jungkook puja tak bisa sedikit saja mengalihkan matanya dari setiap mimik manis yang tebentuk di wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya dengan tiga orang lainnya, ia sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi campur tangan dalam masalah penerimaan staff-staff di kantornya kecuali untuk masalah eksekutif asistennya tentu saja. Namun begitu tak sengaja melewati ruangan interview, ia langsung masuk dan berkata ingin ikut andil dalam penerimaan seorang staff di bagian desain dengan alibi menaikkan mutu kualitas perusahaan padahal incarannya adalah _pemuda itu._

Dia pucat. Namun Jungkook bisa melihat kilatan menantang di matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Coklat, _lelehan coklat yang begitu memabukkan._

"Ada yang mau anda tambahkan, Sajangnim?" Tanya seorang kepala staff padanya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Tersenyum pada ketiga orang di hadapannya, dan menatap langsung ke arah pemuda itu yang terkejut mendapat tatapan langsung dari Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka sebuah map berwarna biru yang berisi keterangan tentang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kim Taehyung. Ia mengerutkan kening. Ia seperti pernah melihat nama itu. Jungkook hampir terpekik ringan. Ya.. pemuda itu. Ia sempat mengambil ID Card-nya yang terjatuh kemarin. Lulusan _KAIST_ dengan IP memuaskan (Jungkook tahu standar IP di KAIST harus melebihi tiga koma dua) dan terdapat beberapa contoh desainnya pada lembar kedua. Jungkook bersiul pelan, Ia yakin Kim Taehyung mempunyai tangan yang sangat berbakat. Karyanya menonjolkan beberapa teknik yang berbahaya namun sekaligus membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum, pemilihan warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat begitu menghanyutkan dan damai.

"Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening antara terkejut dan tidak mengerti, Jungkook memberikan senyuman mematikannya pada Taehyung.

"Selamat bergabung di JeonCross"

* * *

Mati. Kau mati Kim Taehyung.

Ia menatap ngeri pada pemuda itu yang duduk nyaman dengan wajah dingin mematikan. Ia menahan tangannya yang bergetar, pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Kantor sebesar ini kenapa dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu?!

Taehyung bangkit berdiri saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Pundaknya begitu tegap dan Taehyung sedikit tidak fokus, ia mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikkan kesadarannya.

"Kim Taehyung, Selamat bergabung di JeonCross." Ucapnya dengan senyuman berwatt paling berbahaya.

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya. "Terimakasih, _err-_ " ia membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu dan terkesiap menyedihkan begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Jeon." Bisiknya tajam namun halus. " _Jeon Jungkook._ "

Crap!

Dia adalah CEO muda yang digembor-gemborkan seluruh masyarakat Seoul. Pemilik sah Jeon Enterprises setelah ayahnya resmi pensiun dan menyerahkan seluruh kerajaannya pada Jungkook; pemuda yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya. Taehyung terburu membenarkan nada suaranya dan meringis pelan.

"Terimakasih _Jeon Sajangnim_." Ucapanya percaya diri dan membalas senyuman Jungkook tanpa sadar jika tangan mereka masih dalam posisi jabat tangan.

"Wah, aku menikmati formalitas," Ujarnya dan mengangkat alis. "Tetapi lain kali kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih akrab."

"Lain kali?" Ulangnya dan berkedip. " _Lebih akrab?_ "

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung hingga tubuh Taehyung membentur dadanya yang kuat.

"Menurutmu, sudah berapa kali kita bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Well.. dua kali?"

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung menahan nafas. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya yang bebas di pundak Jungkook dan menolak pemuda itu untuk mendekat lebih jauh. Tidak atau _dia akan mati._

"Sajang-"

"Tiga kali."

"Tidak mungkin." Tolaknya sekuat tenaga, Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya sekali lagi dan menyukai bagaimana wajah berontak tak mengerti Taehyung yang begitu lucu. "Kita bertemu kemarin. Di lantai dasar." Ia berucap sambil membuang wajahnya karena begitu mengingat detail pertemuan pertama mereka. "Dan hari ini." Ketusnya kesal.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia melepas tangan Taehyung dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja sajangnim!" Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati." Peringat Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?" Protesnya, ia mengusap telapak tangannya dan tak berhenti memikirkan hangat tangan Jungkook saat bersentuhan dengannya.

Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Taehyung dan meremasnya sembari menariknya mendekat. Taehyung menggerutu protes dan lehernya terasa sakit akibat sentakan yang tiba-tiba. Wajah Jungkook sangat dekat dan berbahaya. Aroma gairah yang panas masih bertahan dan bercampur dengan pasta gigi yang menguar setiap Jungkook berbicara.

" _Aku ingatkan,_ " bisiknya. " _Lain kali,_ " Jungkook memajukan wajahnya hingga sesenti lebih dekat pada rahang Taehyung yang indah. " _Pastikan kau benar-benar sendirian dalam kamar mandi sebelum membuka seluruh pakaianmu, Kim Taehyung._ "

Dan Taehyung membeku, rahangnya jatuh terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh. Jungkook meninggalkannya dengan remasan lembut di tengkuk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan yang sudah sepi.

Taehyung menjerit kesal sembari menjenggut rambut coklatnya dan merasa begitu-luar biasa malu.

;:;:;;;:

TBC

;:;:;:;:

APA INI.

Ayo salahkan Jeon Jungkook yang makin hari makin ganteng bikin saya terus-terusan khilaf pengen nikahin dia.

Ini bukan chaptered. Mungkin twoshot? Entahlah. Hahahah. Part Ini bisa dibilang pengenalan karakter. SAYA LAGI CINTA DOM!Jungkook SUB!Taehyung OTOKE. SAYA TER-KOOKV-ED BANGET AAAAA /hebohsendiri. Jadi buat kalian yang bener-bener anti sama Jungkook dominan dan Taehyung submisif saya ga maksa yaaa. Saya cinta dom!kook yuhu~  
.

.

.

You can find me here : **zeloficent** (twitter)

Last, i'm appreciate review so much!


	2. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Bound To You**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **With Min Yoongi / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin**

 **It's M. Sexual Tension.**

 **WARNING! BL! with Kook!Seme**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **※Happy Reading※**

 **.**

* * *

 _Perang._

Hati dan pikirannya sedang berperang, saling beradu belati, menantikan siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Si Hati secara terang-terangan mengingatkannya akan moral dan harga diri, sementara Si Pikiran bekerja sama dengan hormon dan hasrat yang kini berada dibatas kemampuannya. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, kering menjadi basah dan kembali kering. Udara dingin menyergapnya bagai tumpukan es, jari-jarinya mengepal di atas pangkaun, menarik nafas perlahan agar udara dingin tidak memerangkapnya seperti tahanan mati.

Taehyung mengangkat kelopak matanya, dan rasa dingin itu meluap entah kemana.

Tatapan pemuda itu seperti api, melahapnya habis hingga menjadi abu. Taehyung menahan geraman dalam tenggorokannya, bernafas.

"Aku.." suaranya hilang sesaat. Lucu ketika merasakan bibirnya mengatup bergetar, entah karena dingin atau gatal melihat bibir Jeon Jungkook yang menawan.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Ucapnya cepat sebelum Si Pikiran berteriak protes dan mengambil alih, " _jawab saja iya! Ajak dia ke ranjangmu, brengsek_!"

"Waktu?" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, tersenyum. "Dan apa yang aku dapatkan dari memberikanmu waktu saat aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa percaya diri. "Kau yang mengajukan penawaran ini, _Sir_. Tidak ada cinta. _Just sex_. Kau pikir itu keputusan mudah?" Ia tersenyum. "Silahkan cari orang lain yang lebih berkenan."

Taehyung berdiri, tidak nafsu makan saat mata Jungkook menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia berencana memanggil Seokjin, meminta pemuda itu membawakan makanan ke apartemennya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri, Kim Taehyung." Nadanya tegas. " _Duduk._ " Jungkook menjetikkan jarinya sambil menujuk ke arah kursi.

"Tidak." Tolaknya.

"Tidak?" Mata Jungkook yang tajam menusuk Taehyung dengan tepat.

Taehyung memejamkan mata, kakinya terasa berat. Hati dan pikirannya masih sibuk berperang tak henti. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, mendengarkan suara klakson dan denting piano lembut. Ia membuka matanya lebar. Menatap berani ke dalam mata Jungkook yang menatapnya balik tanpa ragu. Pilihannya adalah _sekarang_ atau _tidak sama sekali._

"Tidak." Ucapnya tenang, bahkan ia tidak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri. " _Tidak_ untuk kembali duduk dan _Tidak_ untuk tawaranmu."

Bolehkan Taehyung berbangga dengan kerutan kecewa di wajah Jungkook?

Atau kilat aneh di matanya yang tertimpa cahaya lampu dengan kesal?

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Sajangnim." Taehyung membungkuk sopan. "Tetapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Langkahnya lebih berat dari yang ia kira, jantungnya berdebar dan berdenyut sangat cepat, ia memukul berkali-kali dadanya agar berhenti membuat telinganya penuh oleh suara jantungnya sendiri. Ia membuka mulut untuk bernafas, menumpu tubuhnya sendiri pada daun pintu begitu tertutup di belakangnya. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Iya, _kau melakukan sesuatu yang teramat benar, Kim Taehyung_. Rapalnya berulang kali, kembali memukul dadanya berulang kali.

Ia mengira hatinya menang, namun tidak. Justru dialah yang kalah; _sangat telak._

* * *

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Taehyung menahan tangannya di udara, bibirnya menyentuh pinggir cangkir berisi kopi kental yang dibuat Seokjin.

"Aku tidur." Jawabnya. Setengah berbohong, ia hanya tidur selama dua jam.

"Kau tidak ahli berbohong, _Tae_." Gumam Seokjin. Menyesap kopinya dalam diam sembari menunggu roti panggangnya matang dari _toaster_. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi kabinet dapur, tak memakai baju dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans belelnya yang kusam. Wajah Seokjin terlihat lelah, ada lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya. Taehyung segera menyentuh matanya dan menatap bayangan wajahnya pada piring, sama. Kantung matanya juga menghitam.

"Aku sudah bosan menatap wajahku sendiri dengan kantung mata hitam menyeramkan, dan aku baru saja melihatnya di wajahmu." Seokjin tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa, hm?"

Taehyung ingin menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang ia rasakan, semua yang ia pendam seorang diri, semua yang ia coba alihkan dengan alih-alih moral dan harga diri. Ia ingin berucap jika ia menyesal. Ia pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran kacau dan memikirkan Jungkook di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena sesuatu bernama hormon menahannya di ambang kewarasan. Pikirannya memanipulasi, membayangkan Jungkook berada di sampingnya, merayap di atasnya dan menyentuhnya dengan benar. Taehyung bahkan tidak menyangka jika ia bisa _menyentuh dirinya sendiri_ hanya karena pikiran brengsek itu, tangannya berkelana ke seluruh tubuhnya sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan nama ' _Jungkook_ ' seperti orang depresi.

"Tidak ada." Itu adalah jawaban terakhirnya. "Hanya sedikit lelah karena pekerjaan." Ia mengetuk kepalanya sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Well, baiklah." Seokjin mengalah, mengambil roti panggangnya dari _toaster_ , membawanya ke meja makan dan menaruh selai coklat di atasnya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, lalu keheningan itu pecah ketika mendengar suara erangan kesal dari balik salah satu kamar. Min Yoongi keluar dengan mata setengah terbuka, menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Seokjin dan Yoongi menginap di apartemen Taehyung. Entah bagaimana, tetapi Taehyung menyukai kehadiran kedua hyungnya itu yang berisik namun bisa juga tenang dan menyenangkan. Min Yoongi mempunyai apartemen mewah di Gangnam tetapi pemuda itu lebih menyukai bermalam di apartemen Taehyung dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

"Sial, Tae. Berapa kali kau masturbasi semalam?" Gerutu Yoongi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sukses membuat Taehyung menyemburkan kopinya. " _Mwo_?!"

"Kamarmu penuh dengan aroma sperma, _brat_." Yoongi mendesis.

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya. Menahan tawa geli.

Taehyung mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, mengambil tas laptop dan map-map berisi designnya di atas meja.

"Aku berangkat." Pamitnya canggung.

Dan Taehyung segera pergi, berpura-pura tak mendengar tawa Yoongi dan Seokjin di belakangnya.

* * *

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ditemui Taehyung adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Ia berangkat lebih pagi, saat JeonCross masih teramat sepi, hanya terdapat beberap _Security_ dan _Office Boy_ yang tengah membersihkan lantai. Taehyung membeli satu porsi _Churos_ di kafetaria. Wanita di sana tersenyum hangat melihat Taehyung yang mengapit gelas kardus berisi kopi di mulutnya, tangannya sibuk mencari dompet, terlihat merepotkan dengan tas laptop yang ia peluk bersamaan dengan map-map yang isinya hampir terjatuh.

Sial, dimana ia menaruh dompetnya?

"Satu kopi, _please_."

Ada seseorang yang menyebutkan pesanannya di samping Taehyung, wanita itu memberikan senyuman maklum dan mengisyaratkan agar Taehyung tetap mencari keberadaan dompetnya, ia dengan hati-hati meletakkan laptopnya di atas konter dan merogoh kantung celana ketatnya ketika suara itu kembali bersuara, diiringi dengan harum _Americano_ yang menguar tanda pesanannya sudah siap.

"Dua kopi, dan seporsi Churos miliknya."

Taehyung mengangkat wajah, berkedip bodoh. Lengan panjang yang berbalut jas berwarna hitam itu mengulurkan kartu kreditnya pada si Wanita dibalik mesin kasir yang dengan sigap mengambilnya.

" _Uh_ \- " ia kesulitan berbicara karena ada gelas kardus berisi kopi di mulutnya, ia menoleh dan kopinya hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Dari beribu orang di JeonCross. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Jeon Jungkook di pagi yang tenang seperti ini?

"Kopimu, Taehyung-sii." Ia menunjuk wajah Taehyung, menoleh untuk mengambil kartu kreditnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam dompet.

Taehyung mengambil kopi dari mulutnya, menggenggamnya benar dan menarik Churosnya sekaligus dengan tas laptopnya. "Terimakasih, aku akan menggantinya setelah aku menemukan dompetku." Tuturnya.

Ia tidak mau memiliki hutang, walau itu hanya berharga sekitar dua puluh ribu won. Apalagi hutang dengan Jeon Jungkook.

"Tidak masalah." Jungkook tersenyum.

Taehyung segera memalingkan wajah, memantapkan dalam hati agar ia _merekam_ senyuman itu dan _menggunakannya_ untuk berimajinasi nanti malam.

"A-aku.." Taehyung menunjuk arah lift dengan gugup.

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu."

Taehyung berjalan cepat, mengabaikan kembali degup jantungnya yang menggila.

* * *

Dengan setengah jengkel, Jungkook melangkah pasti menuju lift. Mengancingi setelan jasnya yang rapi dan berbahan lembut. Ia mengusap rambut hitamnya sambil mengeluarkan desahan kesal. Ia merasakan mata Eva menatapnya resah, menimang mengapa atasannya begitu gelisah semenjak lusa lalu.

Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya tidak seperti itu. Pemuda itu cukup paham akan posisinya sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal. Ada tanggung jawab tak main-main yang menggelayut punggungnya seperti beton. Jungkook menampakkan wajah arogan menyebalkan yang sulit ditolak. Senyuman dingin penuh misteri dan membuat beberapa rekan wanita yang bertemu dengannya akan memberi isyarat kecil menarik perhatian Jungkook. Atasannya tidak pernah tertarik, meremas segala macam jenis surat atau tanda pengenal yang diselipkan saat mereka berjabat tangan lalu membuangya ke tempat sampah tanpa ragu-ragu. _Jeon Jungkook tidak punya waktu untuk main-main._

Mereka berada di lantai dua, menunggu lift yang datang dari lantai satu. Jungkook berhasil membuat divisi mesin bungkam tak berkata. Memaki tak pandang bulu dengan wajah kacau dan acak-acakan. Ia kembali mendesah kesal, Eva berharap liftnya segera datang agar atasannya tidak meledak marah.

Dentingan lift membuat keduanya diam-diam menghembuskan nafas. Ada tujuh orang di dalam kotak segiempat berukuran tiga kali tiga tersebut. Mata Jungkook melebar sempurna, mendapati Kim Taehyung berada di dalam lift dengan raut terkejut. Mata mereka bertemu. Jungkook mengingat penolakan Taehyung. Kata-kata bergetar dan tubuhnya yang limbung saat berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meninggalkannya. Jungkook dididik untuk selalu hidup di atas. Mengontrol segalanya dalam genggaman tangan.

"Selamat siang, Sajangnim." Beberapa orang menyapanya, bergerak hendak keluar dari dalam lift. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, berucap agar mereka semua tidak perlu turun.

Jungkook masuk dengan cepat ke dalam lift, beberapa orang memberikan tempat di depan tetapi Jungkook bergerak menuju sudut lift dan berkata ia butuh bersandar. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung (pemuda itu bungkam dan terlihat kacau). Eva berdiri di depan, dengan keenam orang lain yang berdiri kaku. Aura Jungkook tidak pernah gagal membuat siapa saja diam tak berkutik. Tak terkecuali Taehyung. Ia memegang besi di sekitar lift dengan erat. Satu tangannya lagi memeluk erat gelas kopi yang mengeluarkan aroma pahit.

Direktur muda itu menatap tengkuk Taehyung, mengamati kemeja berwarna kotak-kotak merah dan biru yang dipakainya, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ujung kemeja yang hampir menutupi seperempat paha Taehyung. Kulitnya yang coklat memaksa Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Taehyung memakai celana jins ketat, sepatu sneaker berwarna putih. _Kasual_. Dan manis. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang selalu mengenakan setelan jasnya yang mahal. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengulurkan tangan. Ibu jarinya menempel di tengkuk Taehyung. Mengusapnya pelan lalu membiarkan jarinya bergerak malas mengusuri leher Taehyung. Jarinya turun menyusuri pundak, punggung, lalu bergerak semakin turun menuju lekukan pinggangnya. Jungkook menatap pantulan wajah Taehyung di depan bahan metalik yang terdapat tombol-tombol lantai dengan angka 20 dan 25 yang menyala terang. Taehyung tengah memejamkan mata, melengkungkan punggungnya hati-hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jarinya sampai pada ujung kemeja Taehyung. Hati-hati dan mencurigakan menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke dalam kemeja Taehyung. Ada pekikan tipis serta nafasnya sendiri yang mengerang. Hangat kulit Taehyung membuat Jungkook pusing. Ia membelai kulit di bawah telapak tangannya, menghitung desah nafas Taehyung yang kacau sembari menjalari tulang ekor Taehyung begitu panas. Jari-jarinya lalu menekan pinggang Taehyung dan meremasnya lembut. Taehyung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, jarinya menggenggam gelas kopi dalam pelukannya semakin erat. Mata mereka secara tidak langsung kembali bertemu. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Dan Jungkook _muak_ dengan penolakan sementara ia sangat tahu jika Taehyung _menginginkannya_ sebesar ia menginginkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook mendekat, dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Taehyung. Aroma pepermint sejuk membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar mengerang; dalam dan tipis. Jarinya mengusap kulit Taehyung perlahan, naik semakin ke atas hingga membuat sebagian kemeja Taehyung ikut terangkat.

" _Still no_?" Bisiknya tipis di belakang Taehyung. Suara wanita menyuarakan lantai 20. Lantai Taehyung. Ada tiga orang yang keluar. Dan Taehyung harusnya juga keluar dari lift terkutuk ini.

Lalu katakan, bagaimana bisa ia keluar saat jari Jungkook menahannya, mendekapnya semakin dekat. Jari-jari panjangnya meraba pinggang hingga perut Taehyung, tersenyum kecil dan penuh kemenangan. Jungkook mendekatkan hidungnya di sekitar telinga Taehyung, mengeluarkan suara kecupan penuh godaan.

Telapak tangan Jungkook turun menyapa paha Taehyung, menyelipkannya diantara selangkangan Taehyung yang merapat. Ia memaksanya terbuka, masa bodoh dengan pekikan lemah Taehyung. Ia memberikan remasan di sana, tenggelam seorang diri dengan reaksi tubuh Taehyung yang menerimanya. Jungkook menemukan kancing celana Taehyung. Tak ada yang dapat melihat tangannya karena kemeja yang digunakan Taehyung terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kesal, ia begitu menginginkan Taehyung memakai kemeja ini tanpa celana jins ketat ataupun pakaian dalamnya. Ia ingin pemuda itu tak memakai _apapun_. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang akan berani menegur perilaku Jungkook, atau bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika direktur mereka tengah menurunkan resleting celana Kim Taehyung saat ini. Dalam lift. Koreksi, di sudut pojok lift.

Jungkook menggeram pelan di telinga Taehyung, merunduk hingga hidungnya menyentuh pundak Taehyung, memberikan kecupan samar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Taehyung, dan reaksi Taehyung adalah tarikan nafas terkejut. Memeluk kopinya semakin erat. Jungkook tertawa kecil, mengundang beberapa lirikan tanpa bantahan.

"Katakan _Ya_. Dan aku akan mengundangmu ke ruanganku." Bisik Jungkook. "Ada sofa berukuran dua meter yang siap aku gunakan untuk membereskan urusanmu disini." Ia dengan sengaja membuat gerakan meremas intim.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak merespon, hanya menatap tajam Jungkook tak langsung dari bahan metalik di depannya. Mulutnya tak jua terbuka.

"Tidak?" Ada nada kecewa, jelas. Kini tak lagi dipungkiri. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari dalam jins Taehyung yang ketat, mengecup pelipis Taehyung sebelum berjalan keluar dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengerang tipis dan celana dengan kancing beserta resletingnya yang terbuka.

* * *

"Kau akan pergi kencan dengan Yoongi Hyung?!"

Taehyung mendongak dari layar komputernya, menatap wajah Jimin yang kini menumpu dagu di batas pembatas kayu setinggi satu meter. Jimin terkekeh, matanya menyipit tajam dan memperlihat sisi ketampanan.

Pantas saja Yoongi Hyung terengah di bawah pesona Jimin.

"Yap." Jimin mengangguk. "Menurutmu aku harus mengajaknya kemana?"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir sebelum menjawab. "Yoongi Hyung itu kuno." Ia tertawa jahat. "Dia memang dingin dalam hubungan cinta tetapi pikirannya masih bertahan pada cara-cara romantis dan penuh debaran jantung. Bawa saja dia ke pantai."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya. "Dia terlihat seperti lelaki dewasa yang membenci hal-hal berbau romantis." Jimin mendesah ragu.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, menggerakan tangannya di atas mouse. "Percaya padaku, _Chims_." Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. "Cium saja dia di tengah-tengah sunset dia pasti akan meleleh di pelukanmu."

Taehyung tertawa, Jimin ikut tertawa membayangkan saat ia mencium Yoongi dan wajahnya yang manis meleleh dalam dekapan Jimin.

"Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong Yoongi Hyung suka kondom rasa buah." Taehyung berucap tanpa dosa.

" _Maaf_?!" Jimin menjerit. "Maksudku, oke terimakasih atas informasimu. Itu pasti akan berguna - _sangat_ suatu hari nanti. Tapi, _please_.." Jimin mengernyit pelan. "Aku hanya pergi berkencan dengannya."

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya. " _No sex_?" Pastinya dengan mata teramat polos yang begitu ingin Jimin hantam. Beberapa detik lalu pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan kondom dengan lantang dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak!" Jimin mengurut keningnya. "Astaga, tentu saja tidak." Desisnya. "Aku menyukai Yoongi Hyung murni karena aku menyayanginya. Tidak ada alasan sexual, itu bisa jadi bonus tambahan. _Mungkin_."

Taehyung termenung. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah layar komputer. Taehyung memegang mouse terlalu erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Hei, Chims." Panggilnya lirih. Jimin menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Menurutmu, apakah baik-baik saja jika hanya tertarik secara sexual pada seseorang?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat tersedak.

"Well," Jimin berdeham. " _People fallin love in a mysterius ways_." Jimin bersidekap. "Dan aku rasa bukan masalah tentang bagaimana mereka saling jatuh cinta. Cinta itu penuh misteri, _dude_. Sulit mengerti bagaimana cara bernama cinta dapat bekerja."

 _"aku menginginkanmu secara fisik, tubuhmu, dirimu, di bawah kontrolku."_

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala kasar, mengulang ucapan Jungkook membawa petaka untuknya. Ia dibuat merinding, Taehyung mengingat kejadian dua hari saat Jungkook melakukan hal tak bermoral di dalam lift. Tak bermoral yang bodohnya sangat Taehyung sukai. Dia bisa saja mendorong Jungkook, atau meninju rahang tajam pemuda itu. Tetapi, Taehyung menikmatinya. Nalarnya habis terkikis oleh hasrat menggebu setiap saat Jungkook berdekatan dengannya.

 _Hell_ , siapa yang tidak menyukai Jungkook?

Tentu saja Taehyung menyukainya. Namun Taehyung hanya _takut_ ia terlalu menyukai Jungkook dan berakibat buruk baginya. Karena sungguh, dia bisa gila jika Jungkook terus-menerus menggodanya seperti ini. Dia bisa-bisa memakan omongannya sendiri. Dia sudah menolak Jungkook. Tetapi sensasi ketika Jungkook menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan mendominasi, berkeinginan kuat, dan mata menggelap oleh gairah ada kebanggan tersendiri dalam dirinya. Ia membuat direktur itu kepayahan. Ia berhasil membuat Jungkook frustasi ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja memanggil pemuda itu _Sir_. Ia berhasil mengacaukan pikiran pemuda itu yang tengah memimpin rapat dengan membuka tiga kancing kemeja atasnya karena ia kegerahan habis berlari karena telat. Jungkook langsung tertegun, memandang Taehyung berbahaya lalu permisi menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung tak bisa melupakan hal itu. Tidak akan.

"Aish, aku bisa gila." Taehyung bergumam frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya itu?" Jimin mengerutkan kening, menatap curiga dibalik matanya yang melengkung menjadi sabit.

Taehyung menggeleng panik. Jimin cukup tajam untuk dapat memprediksi segala sesuatu yang terjadi secara tepat.

"Tidak ada." Ia tertawa canggung.

"Benar?"

"Iya! Sudah sana kembali kerja."

Jimin mendesah kecil. "Kau benar-benar sulit ditebak." Jimin mengusap rambutnya dengan jari tangan. "Terkadang bahasa tubuh lebih kuat mengatakan kau sedang jatuh cinta daripada hati. Refleks tubuh saat kau menoleh hanya dengan mendengar suara atau derap kakinya, keinginan untuk bersentuhan saat kalian berdekatan. _Kau akan tahu tanpa kau sadari_. Well, aku rasa hal yang perlu kau awasi terlebih dahulu adalah ketertarikan secara fisik, karena sangat menyakitkan bukan saat kau tidak melampiaskannya?"

Benar.

Dan teramat sakit jika kau melampiaskannya seorang diri, seperti yang seringkali Taehyung lakukan semenjak bertemu Jungkook.

* * *

Jungkook terbiasa mengurung diri diruangannya hingga malam hari. Sebisa mungkin, ia menyesaikan semua pekerjannya. Ia tidak suka membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Saat ia sampai di apartemennya, hal yang ia lakukan adalah istirahat tanpa gangguan sedikitpun, walau seringkali Eva mengubunginya untuk rapat mendadak atau pertemuan yang tak terkira. Jungkook berjalan cepat sambil melirik sekilas jarum jam di lengannya. Pukul 23.14. Lobi bawah sudah sepi, begitupun Lasagna yang kini meredup dengan lampu-lampu berwatt kecil di bagian Pantry. Mungkin Jonas - kepala koki Lasagna - masih berkutat diantara panci dan sayuran beserta teman-temannya yang lain. Meracik makanan untuk dinikmati seorang diri atau sekedar mengajarkan pegawai barunya cara memasak.

Shin - salah satu asisten terpercayanya - menunggu di samping Benz hitam mengkilap, membuka pintunya begitu melihat Jungkook yang keluar dari pintu depan. Ia menggenggam payung di tangan kiri, menjaga tubuh Jungkook agar tidak terkena guyuran hujan yang semenjak pukul delapan tadi tak berhenti turun.

"Silahkan, Tuan." Ucapnya sopan. Jungkook mengangguk kecil, baru saja menaikkan satu kakinya dan separuh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu berdiri di bawah salah satu kedai kopi yang sudah tutup sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berkedip. Ia bisa melihat tubuh menggigil Taehyung, sebagian kemeja pemuda itu basah dan sepertinya ia lupa membawa payung atau mantelnya. Ia mendekap tas laptopnya erat. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang melihat rintikan hujan yang tak juga berhenti.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Shin, menatap atasannya yang terpaku tak bergerak.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menapakkan kaki di lantai. Menutup pintu mobilnya sambil merenggut payung yang dalam genggaman Shin.

"Tunggu di sini." Perintahnya.

Shin membungkuk paham. Ia membiarkan majikannya berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Menerjang hujan dengan payung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tempat itu cukup gelap, pencayahaan hanya terdapat pada lampu temaram yang berasal dari dalam kedai cafe. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat Taehyung dalam kondisi segelap itu. Matanya tidaklah bagus, ia menderita rabuh jauh satu koma lima. Namun ia melihat Taehyung sejelas pertama kali ia menatap wajah itu.

"Berkenan memberitahuku kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ia bertanya tanpa basi-basi.

Taehyung menoleh terkejut, mata coklatnya berpendar di bawah rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"A-aku sedang berteduh." Jawabnya. Gugup.

"Jam pulangmu jam lima sore, Kim Taehyung." Ia berucap kaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tengah malam seperti ini?"

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang semakin basah.

 _Jangan_. Sialan, jangan lakukan itu di depanku.

"Tentu saja bekerja." Taehyung mengerutkan kening tak suka. "Ada banyak rancangan yang harus kukerjakan. aku benci melakukannya di rumah."

"Hingga tengah malam?" Jungkook meletakkan payungnya, membuka setelan jasnya lalu menyampirkannya di pundak Taehyung. Pemuda itu luar biasa kedinginan dan Jungkook tidak sekejam itu untuk membiarkan tubuh Taehyung beku.

Taehyung tak menyangka Jungkook akan melakukan hal itu, ia merunduk dan membiarkan hangat lembut jas Jungkook membuatnya nyaman. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja satin berwarna merah maroon dan dasi berwarna hitam yang sedikit melonggar.

"Sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak pukul sepuluh. Lalu hujan turun dan aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Aku lupa membawa ponsel, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hyungku untuk datang menjemput. Dan sialnya, tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat daritadi." Ia menggerutu. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Taehyung yang menggerutu begitu lucu di telinganya.

"Dan kau berdiri di sini selama satu jam?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka hujan-hujanan. Itu membuat bajuku basah dan lembab."

Harusnya Jungkook lebih sering mendengar Taehyung berbicara. Karena sungguh, suara pemuda itu sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menarik lengan Taehyung.

"Ikut aku." Ia membuka payungnya kembali.

"H-Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Protes Taehyung sambil berontak.

"Pulang."

"Tidak perlu." Taehyung langsung memasang wajah waspada. Ia menggeliat pelan agar cengkraman Jungkook pada sikunya melemah. "Aku akan menunggu hujan berhenti saja."

"Sampai kapan? Kau mau mati beku? Kau tidak pakai mantel sama sekali."

"Hujannya sebentar lagi berhenti, kok."

"Memangnya kau peramal cuaca?" Dengus Jungkook. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Apakah sesulit itu menerima bantuan dariku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja.. Aku sudah berhutang dua puluh ribu won padamu. Aku tidak mau menambah hutangku."

Jungkook memijit keningnya. "Astaga, hanya dua puluh ribu won. Kau bisa melupakannya. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Tetapi aku keberatan." Sungut Taehyung manis. "Kau bisa pulang duluan, Sajangnim."

Jungkook menggeram kecil. Ia penasaran bagaimana caranya membuat keras kepala Taehyung tunduk di hadapannya. Jungkook gatal ingin menelusuri isi kepala Taehyung. Mengintip cara otak pemuda itu bekerja dan berhasil membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook kacau balau dengan setiap penolakan yang ia lakukan.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung. Lembut. Pemuda itu berjengit, dan Jungkook merunduk untuk menggapai bibir Taehyung yang dingin. Ia memagut bibir Taehyung, mendorong mendekat tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar entah karena hujan atau perliaku Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Hutangmu lunas." Ucapnya di depan bibir Taehyung yang memerah.

"Maaf?"

"Aku anggap hutangmu lunas dengan ciuman tadi, paham?" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku rasa itu tidak adil." Gumam Taehyung.

"Adil bagiku." Jungkook lalu berbisik. "Aku harap kau melupakan dompetmu lagi."

Taehyung berdeham canggung, ia melepas cengkraman Jungkook dari lengannya. Mengundang tawa kecil dari Jungkook. Ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan melihat Taehyung yang salah tingkah.

"Karena hutangmu sudah lunas. Mari ikut aku, Kim Taehyung-sii." Ia mengambil payungnya. Kembali mencengkram tangan Taehyung. Ia sangat suka ketika kulitnya dapat bersentuhan dengan Taehyung. Ada perasaan tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku rasa-"

Jungkook menyela cepat. "Jangan pasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu." Jari Jungkook turun hingga ia menggenggam jari Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku tidak takut?!" Jerit Taehyung mengalahkan bunyi hujan. "K-Kau-"

"Percayalah, aku tidak bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku." Jungkook berucap keras. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia membiarkan Jungkook membawa tubuhnya dalam satu payung yang sama. Jungkook merengkuh pundak Taehyung, memastikan pemuda itu tidak terkena air hujan sedikitpun. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Benz yang masih terparkir sempurna di depan gedung JeonCross.

"Shin, aku yang mengemudi. Suruh orang rumah menjemputmu." Jungkook berucap tegas, membuka pintu depan Benznya dan mendorong lembut Taehyung agar masuk. Shin yang terlihat kaget langsung mengangguk paham, membungkuk ringan dan mengambil uluran payung dari Jungkook.

Direktur muda itu berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Jungkook menyalakan penghangat dan Taehyung memberikan senyuman tipis penuh terimakasih.

"Di mana alamat rumahmu?"

"Oh." Taehyung berkedip. "Aku tinggal di Jamsil."

"Kau tinggal bersama Hyungmu?" Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bertanya sambil terus melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak juga, mereka menginap jika mereka ingin. Aku tidak keberatan. Mereka lebih banyak meluangkan waktu di luar. Jadi seringkali karena terlalu sibuk mereka lebih memilih tinggal di apartemenku agar kami bisa saling mengawasi satu sama lain." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Mereka pasti marah besar karena aku belum menghubungi salah satu dari mereka.." Gumamnya resah.

"Mereka?"

"Iya mereka. Aah, mereka bukan benar-benar Hyungku. Aku anak tunggal. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, aku mempunyai seorang teman yang memiliki Enigma, kan?"

"Min Yoongi?"

"Tepat sekali. Satu lagi bernama Kim Seokjin, dia seorang dokter. Mereka berdua adalah tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilku di Daegu. Ibuku tidak akan mengijinkanku tinggal di Seoul jika tidak ada Yoongi dan Seokjin Hyung."

"Karena kau anak tunggal?" Jungkook memutar stirnya dengan tangkas.

"Benar!" Taehyung mengangguk. "Ah, dan itu gedung apartemenku." Taehyung menunjuk satu gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi.

Jungkook menghentikkan mobilnya. Ia melirik Taehyung yang tengah sibuk melepas _seatbelt_.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Taehyung melepas jas Jungkook yang tersampir di pundaknya sambil bergumam terimakasih, ia lalu membuka pintu mobil. Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tidak! Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu." Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Pemuda itu terkesiap saat Jungkook menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Jungkook sudah menahannya. Sejak ia melihat Taehyung di sana. Saat ia menatap kemeja Taehyung yang basah. Sejak Taehyung tak henti merapatkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Ketika ia mengepalkan jarinya dan menumpunya di atas lutut. Pemuda itu begitu rapuh, rentan dan membuat Jungkook tidak kuasa.

Dia kira ia bisa melupakan Taehyung semenjak penolakannya yang kedua kali di dalam lift. Ia beranggapan Taehyung dapat dengan mudah ia singkirkan dari pikirannya. Tetapi nyatanya, Jungkook tidak berhenti memikirkan Taehyung, ia semakin menginginkan pemuda ini. Ia ingin Taehyung di bawah kontrolnya. Mendominasinya dengan benar dan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin memeluknya erat ketika wajah pemuda itu merunduk malu saat menumpahkan kopi. Ia begitu ingin menghukumnya karena dengan sengaja memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan _Sir_ dalam rapat. Ia ingin menarik Taehyung keluar dan memberitahunya betapa tersiksanya Jeon Jungkook akibat perbuatan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya kalut, poninya yang sudah kering kini menutupi kelopak matanya yang merunduk.

"Apakah permintaanmu masih berlaku?" Bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya. "Permintaanku?"

"Hm." Jungkook menahan dirinya untuk tidak memajukan wajah dan mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Kau meminta waktu untuk berpikir, ingat?"

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jungkook menuruti keinginan seseorang. Membuat negosiasi dengan pihak dari dirinya yang mengalah.

"Kau masih menginginkannya?" Tanya Taehyung balik. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

" _Sangat_." Desis Jungkook tajam. "Aku menginginkannya setiap saat."

Taehyung bungkam, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook dengan perlahan.

Tidak, jangan. _Jangan tolak aku lagi._

"Kau sudah memberiku waktu cukup lama untuk berpikir." Ucap Taehyung tenang.

Ada senyuman di wajah Taehyung. Ia menatap Jungkook dari balik bulu matanya. Jungkook menahan nafas, menaikkan alis.

"Kesimpulannya?"

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil. Melangkah keluar lalu berdiri di samping mobil Jungkook. Ia nampak mengedarkan matanya, lalu membungkuk sambil mengerling ke arah Jungkook yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi.

 _"Mau mampir ke apartemenku, Sir?"_

* * *

TBC

* * *

HAIIIII.

Sorry for my super late update for Bound To You.

i wont say much.

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia nunggu FF ini, dan tagihin aku terus di PM. REALLY GOMAPSEMIDAA~

aku rasa FF ini gagal jadi twosot /laughawkwardly. KARENA PLEASE...ceo!jeon itu benar-benar bikin pikiranku ga tenang.

Dan please put your expectation as low as you can. Aku ga mau ngecewain kalian karena i love the plot. I LOVE DOM!JUNGKOOK AND GENTLE!JUNGKOOK ASDFGFJSKALANSASJDKS.

Pokoknya mah, aku sayang kalian lah karena udah sabar nungguin FF saya yang satu ini. Hehehehe.

Last, i'm appreciate reviews soooo muuuccch. Aku ga gigit kok!


	3. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Bound To You**

 _ **Ichizenkaze**_

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **With Min Yoongi / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Jung Hoseok**

 **Slight : Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo / Hong Jisoo**

 **It's M. Sexual Tension. Sexual Activity.**

 **Warn!** _This chapter will contain_ _ **Uke!Taehyung**_ _to the max, include the submissive things. Recently I got feels for submissive!Tae too freakin much. It might make you scrunch up your face. If you not deal with it. Leave it~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _It happens, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, a throbbing moment_ — **I Love You**."

* * *

.

.

"Kita mendapat keluhan tentang cacatnya salah satu suku cadang di daerah Busan, Sajangnim." Wonwoo menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. Wajah Jungkook kesal, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menggenggam pematik di jari-jari panjangnya dengan raut dingin tak tertebak. Alisnya bertekuk lembut, antara menenangkan diri dan mencoba geraman kasar tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Katakan spesifikasinya," pinta Jungkook. Menghempas punggungnya ke kursi lembut yang didudukinya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya, gerakan yang mampu membuat beberapa karyawannya menarik nafas terkesiap.

"Ultra, P195/55/R15, Loco M seri tiga, keluaran tahun 2015, dengan kapasitas maksimum 106 MPH/170 KPH, jenis sedan mungil berwarna biru." Wonwoo berdeham. "bagian cacat terletak di pola V yang seharusnya mampu mengendalikan diri dalam kondisi jalan yang basah. Aku rasa Marathon salah mengepak barangnya."

"Dan?" Jungkook berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, gesit walau terkesan lambat. "sudahkah kalian memutuskan kontrak dengan Maratahon?"

"Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya sebelum menerima perintah langsung dari anda, Sajangnim." Kini Lee Jihun yang berbicara. Pemuda kecil dengan rambut merah muda manisnya terlihat gugup luar biasa.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa."

"Marathon adalah perusahaan milik Tuan Kim Namjoon." Jawab jihun sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Dia—"

"—aku tidak perduli," potong Jungkook cepat. "mau dia perusahaan milik ayahku, milik ibuku, atau siapapun dalam keluargaku. JeonCross dan Marathon sudah membuat kesepakatan di atas legalitas. Aku mengingingkan kesempurnaan dan Marathon mendapat bayaran yang pantas. Jika salah satu dari kita melanggarnya, walau kecil dan transparan. Segera lakukan pemutusan kontrak karena aku tidak mau adanya keluhan." Suara Jungkook dingin, penuh nada tekanan. Ketiga jarinya menekan permukaan meja dengan cara yang mengintimidasi. "ayahku membangun semuanya dengan kesempurnaan. Kalian tahu bagaimana semua ini berjalan. Kualitas di atas semuanya. Putuskan kontrak dan segera cari _supplier_ lain yang lebih bertanggung jawab serta tagih uang ganti rugi yang sepadan dengan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Itu adalah ucapan finalku, dan lain kali." Jungkook menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. "lakukan sebelum aku marah,"

"N-ne, sajangnim."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lelah saat keluar dari ruang rapat. Kepalanya berat dan seakan mau pecah. Ia masuk ke dalam _lift_ , Eva mengikutinya di belakang dengan teratur.

"Tuan Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah menunggu anda, Sajangnim." Ucap Eva. Ia mengambil setelan jas yang Jungkook berikan. Membuatnya hanya memakai kemeja berwarna merah dengan dasi hitam.

"Tolong siapkan seperti biasa." Perintah Jungkook.

"Baik, Sajangnim." Eva menekan tombol 55 di pinggir lift.

"Apa jadwalku untuk besok?" Tanya Jungkook kalem. Memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Anda akan rapat dengan dewan komisaris, setelah itu bertolak ke Busan untuk pertemuan dengan Mr. Lee Sungcheol demi membahas kontrak kerja sama dengan _Frost_ , beliau juga meminta anda meluangkan waktu untuk bertanding Golf atau Archery bersamanya. Dan tepat tanggal tujuh belas desember lalu adalah ulang tahun JeonCross yang ke-enam puluh satu, seperti tahun-tahun sebelummya, kami berencana mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Sajangnim berniat ikut?" Tanya Eva sedikit hati-hati.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Aku mau makan malam itu diadakan di _Enigma_." Ujarnya lugas.

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Mereka keluar dari lift menuju lift khusus yang hanya boleh dinaiki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Lift yang menghubungkan lantai 55 menuju lantai 60 dengan sistem password yang hanya diketahui oleh Jungkook beserta beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Eva mengangguk mengerti, mencatat dalam otak apa saja yang dikatakan Jungkoook perihal acara makan malam tersebut. Semua harus dilaksanakan sesuai keinginan Jungkook. Semua: baik tempat, makanan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dia adalah pecinta kesempurnaan. Satu cacat kecil tidak pernah gagal membuatnya marah. Jungkook adalah sebuah paket kelengkapan yang terbatas. Sempurna sudah menjadi nama tengahnya saat Ayahnya memutuskan pensiun dan menyerahkan perusahaan raksasanya pada Jungkook. Membebankan tanggung jawab di pundaknya dengan ketelitian mutlak dan rasa sayang yang berlimpah. Pemuda itu mengerti, kesempurnaan akan membawanya pada keberhasilan.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam lift berwarna emas, kembali sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasinya hingga melorot menyedihkan. Eva tiba-tiba saja berbicara, berdiri di luar kotak lift dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dan Sajangnim, minggu depan tanggal tiga puluh desember." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis, menekan password agar lift berfungsi dan siap menekan tombol 60 ketika Eva melanjutkan ucapannya

"Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata tepat ketika pintu lift tertutup dan menampakkan wajah ceria Eva yang berhasil mengatakannya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Eva tahu. Wanita itu terlalu cerdas. Ia selalu menyembunyikan wajah tertariknya saat Jungkook menghilang dengan membawa Kim Taehyung di sisinya. Eva mengerti beberapa tanda merah di leher serta perpotongan bahunya saat semua orang tidak berani melirik, tetapi wanita itu tersenyum cerah dan tahu segalanya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia tersentak ketika lift berdentang dan pintunya terbuka.

"Ini dia direktur sibuk kita." Celetuk seorang lelaki berwajah cerah, rambutnya coklat terang. Ia menggenggam stick billiard sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jungkook tertawa, "Menungguku lama?" Tanyanya. Mereka melakukan salam penuh persahabatan dan lekat akan persaudaraan, menepuk dada Jungkook dengan main-main.

"Apa kau percaya? aku harus membuat janji pertemuan agar bisa bertemu dengan sepupuku sendiri." Jelas Namjoon, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh selangsing pedang. Rambutnya hijau nyentrik dengan kemeja motif bunga-bunga norak yang sialnya masih terlihat memukau jika yang memakainya adalah laki-laki sekelas Namjoon. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa laki-laki berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu pemegang beberapa perusahaan besar di tangan besinya. Ia nampak sembrono namun berkharisma di satu sisi. Perpaduan yang membingungkan antara ingin mencap wajahnya sebagai seratus persen playboy atau tipe setia yang mencengangkan.

"Ck, aku bahkan harus ditahan di lobi selama dua jam untuk bertemu dengannya." Jung Hoseok bersuara jenaka. Ia menyibak rambutnya yang halus. Wajahnya murni keramahan yang manis. Memakai Jersey berwarna biru yang dipadupadankan dengan celana pendek denim selutut dan Adidas putih. Nampak santai dan nyeleneh. Jung Hoseok menikmati hidupnya seperti air. Mengalir apa adanya walau perusahaan propertinya semakin sukses tahun demi tahu. Itu tidak merubah sifatnya yang hangat dan penuh kejutan. Mengantongi uang milyaran tiap bulan namun masih bersikap seperti gelandangan dengan selalu berpindah menginap antara apartemen Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Kalian berlebihan, sungguh." Ujar Jungkook. "Tidak ada satupun yang berani melakukan hal itu pada kalian."

Hoseok tertawa, bergema diantara desau angin yang menyapu rambutnya. Namjoon mendengus kecil sembari memposisikan dirinya menembak satu bola kecil dengan stick biliard dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana _Inggris_ , Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia mengambil satu stik biliard dan ikut mengelilingi meja biliard dengan bola-bola yang tinggal sedikit.

"Dua kali lipat lebih menyenangkan dari Amerika." Jawab Hoseok, berseru gemas saat Namjoon tak berhasik memasukkan bola warna merah ke dalam bundaran kecil di sudut meja. "Mungkin karena aku menggilai Chelsea dengan segala magnetnya yang memukau hingga rasanya aku lebih menikmati suasana musim semi hangatnya yang indah daripada musim semi yang terasa panas di California. Dan beruntungnya, malam itu ada pertandingan Chelsea dengan Liverpool, bayangkan! Betapa senangnya aku!"

"Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan Chelsea kalah 4-0 dari Liverpool, karena kehadiranmu." Ucap Namjoon asal yang dihadiahi geraman kesal dari Hoseok.

"Demi Neptunus. Menonton langsung dari stadium seratus kali lipat jauh lebih menyenangkan dari melihatnya dalam _Home Theater_ sekalipun." Hoseok menyiapkan stik biliardnya untuk membidik.

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak fanatik pada sepak bola. Jadi aku pikir, rasanya pasti akan sama saja." Jungkook berkata sambil memperhatikan ketepatan Hoseok dalam membidik bola kecil tersebut dengan stik dan mampu membuatnya masuk.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah. "Mulailah cari ketertarikan selain pekerjaanmu, _Peach_."

"Bisa-bisa kau melajang selamanya." Namjoon menyahut.

"Ya, nikahi saja kertas-kertas kontrak di mejamu itu." Timpal Hoseok, ia berhasil tiga kali berturut-turut memasuki bola kecil ke dalam lubang.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu berkencan adalah bersama sunbae berwajah manis itu, sebentar siapa namanya Namjoon-a?"

"Yoo Jihyung." Jawab Namjoon yang memang memiliki daya ingat paling baik diantara mereka.

"Benar. Dan itu kira-kira.." Hoseok menjerit. "Lima tahun yang lalu!"

Jungkook mengerang keras. "Aku tidak mati sekalipun aku tidak punya kekasih, oke? Dan berhenti memanggilku _Peach_."

"Tapi kau kesepian, _Peach_."

"Jangan sok tahu!" Jungkook melotot kesal, "berhenti memanggilku _Peach_ , sialan."

"Akui saja, Guk." Hoseok bersiap hendak merangkul Jungkook yang kini tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jungkook mengelak cepat, berdalih hendak mengambil minum di sebuah mini bar berisi beragam minuman. Ia berteriak menawari Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Dengar, aku rasa kau terlalu banyak membaca buku Barbara Cartland." Hoseok kini duduk di depan meja bir, Namjoon mengikuti sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak harus dengan cara yang romantis, man. Cukup rasakan debarannya dan kau akan tahu." Hoseok berucap dengan wajah membujuk. Jungkook mendelik sambil mengambil sebotol Martini dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sudah terisi potongan es berbentuk segi empat yang imut.

"Hyung, sungguh kau yang sok tahu," geram Jungkook, menyesap Martininya pelan-pelan.

"Aku hidup empat tahun lebih tua darimu, dan tentu saja aku tahu," Hoseok menuangkan segelas Soju untuk dirinya sendiri. "wah aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku meminum Soju." Gumamnya takjub.

"Ikut kami ke Busan," Namjoon menepuk pundak Jungkook. Mengambil sebotol Corona dari balik pintu mesin pendingin serta sebungkus _Snickers_. "kami berencana main golf dan sedikit bersenang-senang, apa Seungcheol sudah memberitahumu?"

"Ah, jadi itu semua sudah di atur?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "aku hanya akan mampir untuk main golf setelah itu meluncur pulang."

"Tidak seru," Hoseok memukul lengan Jungkook main-main. Terkesima dengan otot-otot bisep Jungkook yang bersentuhan dengan kepalan tangannya. "menginaplah dua-tiga hari."

"Untuk?" Tanya Jungkook curiga.

"Untuk mengetes apakah _dia_ merindukanmu atau tidak," Namjoon menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya main-main. Diringi derai tawa Hoseok yang ribut.

" _Dia_?" ulang Jungkook, menatap silih berganti antara Namjoon dan Hoseok.

" **Dia** ," Hoseok mengangguk.

" _Kim Taehyung_ ," timpal Namjoon. Ber _high five_ ria dengan Hoseok sembari melalukan _salute_ dengan ujung botol.

"Tunggu, darimana kalian tahu?" sela Jungkook setengah takjub.

"Seketerarismu harus berhenti bergosip dengan sekertarisku," Jawab Namjoon. "well, sebenarnya aku juga mendengar cerita dari Shin yang berkata _'Sajangnim akhir-akhir sering menginap di apartemen Tuan Taehyung di Jamsil'_ saat kami singgah di apartemenmu."

"Oh astaga," Jungkook mengumpat sambil memijit keningnya.

"Hei, itu pertanda bagus untuk semua orang." Hoseok sedang mengambil beberapa camilan dengan ribut. "bahkan Ibu dan Ayahmu juga terdengar senang ketika aku mengabarinya."

Jungkook sontak menyemburkan keluar Martini yang diteguknya, cairan berwarna putih bening itu mengenai Hoseok yang berseru ribut dan segera mencari tisu dan mendumel tentang sopan santun. Tetesannya menggantung di bibir Jungkook yang segera mengusapnya dengan lengan kemeja.

" _Ayah Ibuku_?!" Ulang Jungkook meminta konfirmasi. Setengah menjerit karena terkejut dan luar biasa tercengang.

"Yap," Namjoon duduk di salah satu bangku bar tinggi. "mau tidak mau kau pasti akan tertahan di Busan."

Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa melihat Jungkook yang mengerang ketika ponselnya bordering berisik, di layarnya tertulis satu nama yang akan mampu menahan Jungkook di Busan selama apapun yang diinginkan _nya_.

 **Mom Calling…**

* * *

Yoongi tengah menggasak rambutnya yang setengah basah ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Menggantung handuk kuning menyalanya di gantungan yang mencuat dengan gambar kepala kartun imitasi yang lucu di samping pintu kamar mandi dan mendongakkan kepala.

"Tae?" panggilnya serak.

Sahutan terdengar, "aku di sini."

Telapak tangan Taehyung terlihat di udara, tertutupi sofa besar di ruang tengah. Ia melambaikan tangan dan menggerakkan jarinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Yoongi, masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kaus hitam polos kemudian memakainya santai.

"Sudah," jawab Taehyung redam. Tangannya sudah tidak bergerak-gerak di udara.

"Seokjin sudah berangkat?" Yoongi mengambil sekotak susu dan meminumnya langsung dari karton. Membawanya dalam cengkraman tangan seputih salju dan melangkah mendekat ke ruang tengah.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam di kamar mandi," gerutu Taehyung. "tentu saja dia sudah berangkat."

Yoongi terkekeh, mendapati Taehyung tengah berbaring di atas sofa dengan _armest_ sebagai bantal. Ia terlihat serius menatap layar televisi, beberapa kali tertawa sumbang menonton acara kana-kanak yang fenomenal. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Spongebob SquarePants beserta teman-teman bodohnya di bawah laut.

"Tumben sekali Hyung di rumah," Komentar Taehyung, mendekap remote televisi di dadanya mencegah Yoongi merebutnya dan mengganti kartun favoritenya dengan _National Geographic_ yang menyebalkan. "biasanya sibuk memaki-maki _chef_ di Enigma."

"Aku ingin menikmati libur sesaat," jawabnya. Mengusir kepala Taehyung yang bersandar nyaman di _armest_ dan membuat nada protesan kesal keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia meletakkan kotak susu ke atas meja yang penuh oleh berbagai cemilan juga sepiring penuh irisan buah yang disiapkan Yoongi.

"Ada dua sofa di sana, kenapa harus sempit-sempitan denganku, sih?" gerutu Taehyung. "aku sedang _badmood_ tahu."

Yoongi mendengus, belum Taehyung menegakkan tubuh untuk duduk Yoongi menarik kepala Taehyung untuk kembali berbaring, kini dipangkuannya. Taehyung mendesah keras, kanak-kanak dan menggerutu. Ia menarik nafas, memejamkan mata ketika Yoongi mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Yoongi dan semua sifat hangatnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat jarang ia perlihatkan jika benar-benar butuh.

"Dan tidak biasanya aku melihat uring-uringan di apartemen. Berguling-guling tidak jelas dan kembali menoton kartunmu yang bodoh," Yoongi mengusap pelipis Taehyung.

"Spongebob tidak bodoh," protes Taehyung.

"Ya, tapi temannya bodoh,"

"Tapi itu bukan salah Spongebob,"

"Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya, demi Tuhan kau kenapa, _sih_?"

Taehyung merintih pelan. Mengerang keras-keras sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Yoongi lebih nyaman dan Yoongi segera mengusir kegelisahan Taehyung dengan memijit pelan tengkuk Taehyung.

"Biasanya kau dikurung oleh direkturmu dalam apartemennya setiap akhir pekan," Yoongi berucap lembut.

"Itu dia masalahnya," gumam Taehyung tipis, "Jungkook sedang di Busan, acara keluarga atau entah apa."

" _Eii_ ," Yoongi tersenyum jahil, "kau takut dia selingkuh?"

Taehyung melotot, memukul paha sekurus ranting Yoongi dan mendesis menyadari jika buku jarinya yang menyengat sakit ketika mencoba memukul Yoongi. Tulang Yoongi itu keras, kurus yang menyiksa.

"Siapa aku berhak marah kalaupun dia memang selingkuh," desis Taehyung. "secara umum, dia leluasa berhubungan dengan siapa asalkan tidak di depanku."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat Jungkook bersama orang lain di depanmu, katakanlah mereka berciuman." Pancing Yoongi terlihat senang dengan perubahan wajah Taehyung yang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Aku," Taehyung merapatkan bibir. "aku akan membunuh Jungkook, mungkin."

Yoongi tertawa, menikmati api cemburu di suara Taehyung. Getaran tawa Yoongi menyambar ke tubuh Taehyung.

"Hyung," Taehyung memanggil Yoongi, meredakan tawa tertahan Yoongi yang akhirnya terhenti.

"Ne, _Saengie_?" Yoongi mengusap rambut Taehyung yang halus

"Katakan apa yang salah denganku," Taehyung menarik nafas. Hembusannya yang hangat menimpa lutut Yoongi yang hanya memakai celana pendek santai. "aku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda saat di hadapannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Hyung." Suara Taehyung berganti menyedihkan. "dia berada di kepalaku dua puluh empat jam dan tidak membiarkanku sendirian. Di kepalaku, hanya ada suaranya yang menyebalkan, ada senyumannya yang sok ganteng, ada…" _sentuhannya_ , _bisikannya_ , _kulitnya yang hangat_.

" _Semuanya_ , pokoknya kepalaku penuh." Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan gugup. Takut Yoongi menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung tentang sentuhan Jungkook yang menyesatkan.

"Kau itu," Yoongi menepuk ujung hidung Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya. "merindukannya."

Ada kebingungan di mata Taehyung. Terlihat nyata sekali, begitu jelas. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Menolak Yoongi mencari tahu lebih dalam.

"Aku _memang_ merindukannya." Aku Taehyung tipis. "dia belum menghubungiku dari semalam. Acara keluarganya benar-benar serius."

Kepolosan atas pengakuan Taehyung menohok hati Yoongi. Menghentikan seluruh pemikiran buruknya tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tak masuk akal. Taehyung mengungkapkannya teramat manis. Seolah kerinduan adalah hal yang teramat dinantikannya. Ia menjadikan sebuah kerinduan pelajaran berarti, diakui untuk dijadikan cambuk besar jika ada sesuatu yang lebih dari mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak bisa meredupkan gelembung-gelembung harapan di mata Taehyung. Dia akan menjadi begitu jahat bila melakukannya.

"Rindu itu ternyata cukup menyakitkan." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku tahu," gumam Yoongi.

Walaupun kata-kata sakit terucap dengan mudahnya. Yoongi tahu Taehyung menikmati setiap detik kerinduannya yang semu. Taehyung menyukai kejengkelannya saat Jungkook memutuskan hubungan telpon mereka secara sepihak karena kesibukannya. Taehyung menyukai ciuman terburu-buru yang Jungkook lakukan ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Taehyung menyukai kerlingan dari Jungkook saat mereka berada dalam satu lift yang sana. Taehyung menyukai kemarahannya saat Jungkook harus pergi dari apartemennya walau sisa-sisa _after sex_ kentara jelas di wajah Jungkook yang lelah namun bersinar serta rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Taehyung _menyukai_ semua yang ia lakukan bersama Jungkook dan berharap Jungkook juga _menyukainy_ a sebesar yang ia harapankan.

"Hei," Yoongi menepuk pipi Taehyung. Suara tawa Spongebob yang ribut perlahan memenuhi telinga Taehyung.

"Ponselmu berbunyi," Yoongi menunjuk keberadaan ponsel Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas nakas dengan chargeran menyala.

"Beritahu aku lampunya berkedip berwarna apa," ucap Taehyung malas.

"Err, merah?"

" _SERIUS_?" Taehyung terburu bangkit semangat hingga jatuh ke lantai. Buru-buru berdiri dengan pekikan senang menghampiri ponselnya yang menjerit kencang.

"Ini Jungkook!" seru Taehyung gembira. Ia mencabut kabel charger yang terpasang ke ponselnya lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Yoongi sempat mendengar suara _'Hallo'_ Taehyung yang manis sebelum teredam oleh pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

Jungkook tidak main-main saat mengatakan jika dia adalah pecinta romantisme.

Taehyung sedang kesusahan membawa tas laptop beserta beberapa jenis rancangan desain saat melihat sileut tubuh Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu divisinya. Tersenyum pada Taehyung dengan dua buah kopi _Starbuck_ di tangannya, asapnya yang panas mengumpul di atas tutup melengkung dan mengeluarkan embun tipis, aromanya pekat namun tak berhasil menyingkirkan aroma tubuh Jungkook yang selalu berefek menyakitkan

"Hai." Sapa Taehyung kaku. Luapan rindu mencekiknya dan mempertahankan Taehyung untuk tidak menjatuhkan semua barang di tangannya dan berlari memeluk Jungkook.

Ia sudah mendengar berita pulangnya Jungkook dari Busan. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menemui Jungkook diruangannya atau hal-hal memalukan lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa rindunya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Selamat sore...dan _hai_?" Jungkook berucap canggung. Ia mengulurkan kopi lalu sadar jika tangan Taehyung penuh oleh tas laptop dan kertas-kertas rancangan. Maka ia mengambil alih tas laptop dari tangan Taehyung dan menggantikannya dengan kopi.

"Uh, terimakasih," Ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak masalah." Jungkook mengamati bagaimana Taehyung meminum kopinya dan tanpa sengaja menelan air liurnya bulat-bulat.

"Bagaimana Busan?" Tanya Taehyung. Setengah tertarik dan enggan bertanya.

"Busan oke," Jungkook meminum kopinya melalui sedotan lebar berwarna hijau. "dan bagaimana Seoul?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "memangnya aku siapa? Presiden yang bisa mengubah Seoul dalam tiga hari? Mengebomnya begitu?"

Jungkook tersenyum, menggeleng kecil dan menahan jarinya untuk tidak mengelus pipi Taehyung yang pias karena angin. "Kuperbaki pertanyaanku. Bagaimana Seoul _tanpaku_?"

"Oh,"

Taehyung menghentikkan gerakannya meminum kopi, menjilat bibirnya yang pahit serta aroma kafein yang menghantam hidungnya seperti candu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan membuat kulit kering di bibirnya terkelupas. "Buruk?"

"Hanya buruk?"

"Apa ada kata lebih dari buruk?"

Jungkook menaikkan bahu, "menyedihkan? Menderita?"

Taehyung meringis diiringi tawa, "mungkin lebih tepatnya, menyakitkan." Ia menjilat bibirnya lagi, "mungkin juga hanya sekedar ilusi,"

"Bagian mana yang kau anggap ilusi?"

Taehyung nampak berpikir, walau sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya. " _Bagian_ _ **aku merindukanmu**_."

"Itu benar-benar ilusi." Jungkook mengangguk mantap. "tapi mungkin juga aku berilusi."

"Aku tahu," Taehyung menyipitkan mata. "Kita sama-sama berilusi kalau begitu."

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Jungkook basa-basi sambil berdeham.

"Ya," Taehyung mengangguk. Matahari sore mengelus wajahnya melalui kaca besar di hadapan mereka. Lorong itu sepi, Jimin sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu sambil memutar kunci motornya dengan riang, menawari Taehyung tumpangan namun Taehyung menolaknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menahanmu lebih lama?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Taehyung tertawa serak. "Boleh saja." Ia membuang tempat kopinya yang habis ke tempat sampah. "Asalkan alasannya harus benar-benar kuat." Tenggorokannya kering mendapat tatapan setajam itu dari Jungkook.

"Tentu." Jungkook bernafas, menaruh kopinya yang tak tersentuh pada pinggir meja. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Dan jika ternyata aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku akan memaksamu hingga kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung memasang wajah polos yang ceria. "Berikan aku satu contohnya." Ucapnya sembari menaruh kertas-kertas berisi rancangan mobil di atas meja. Dengan sengaja melepas kancing di pergelangan kemejanya dan telihat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau mau mengetesku?" Jungkook menaruh laptop Taehyung.

"Aku hanya butuh kepastian." Ujar Taehyung pasti.

"Berikan aku satu rangsangan kalau begitu." Jungkook memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku celana.

"Kenapa—"

"Karena kau yang meminta. Aku berikan contohnya, kau berikan aku sedikit rangsangan; manis tidak terlalu vulgar, oke. Diterima." Jungkook membuat kesepakatan dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sementara Taehyung mengetatkan dagu memutar otak.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat, jarinya naik mengelus dasi Jungkook dan wajahnya dekat dengan rahang berserta leher Jungkook yang kuat. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering, nafas Jungkook tenang dan menanti dengan sabar sebelum Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

"Ada tiga teknik dasar menggambar menggunakan pensil." Ucapnya dan mendengar gumamam _lanjutkan_ dari bibir Jungkook yang dekat dengan pundaknya, menghirupnya pelan dan meresahkan. "Teknik pertama adalah _arsiran_ , arsiran di bagi menjadi tiga, arsiran sejajar." Ia menggerakkan jarinya membentuk arsiran sejajar di leher Jungkook menuju dada Jungkook, sentuhannya ringan dan membuat jakun Jungkook naik-turun. "Kedua arsiran menyilang" Ia melakukan hal yang sama. "Dan terakhir arsiran acak."

"Yang kedua adalah teknik _Stipel_." Taehyung mengecup area telinga Jungkook. Tangannya masih berada di leher Jungkook. "Untuk menciptakan efek bayangan yang lembut." Bisiknya. "Membuat titik-titik rapat," ia seolah-olah membuat titik-titik itu di kulit Jungkook, meremas lembut tengkuk beserta beberapa rambut Jungkook dan ia bisa mendengar tarikan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulut serta hidung Jungkook.

"Terakhir— _teknik dussel_." Taehyung mengecup leher Jungkook, menggeret giginya dari belakang telinga Jungkook hingga leher Jungkook yang berdenyut dan menggigitnya pelan; begitu menikmati disertai suara tipis giginya yang bergesekan dengan kulit Jungkook. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, menempelkannya di leher Jungkook dan menyesapnya sesaat hingga warna kulit Jungkook berubah kemerahan. "Seperti itu, secara teknis." Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang tengah meremas tengkuknya.

"Menurut _W. J . Mitchel_ gambar adalah sebuah petunjuk diri yang terdapat dalam sebuah stuktur referensi," bisik Taehyung tidak menyerah. Tidak menyadari tatapan berkabut Jungkook yang jelas-jelas menyuruhnya untuk berhenti "dan menurut _James_ —"

"Aku tahu apa yang dikatakan _James. B. Pawley_ dan diamlah karena aku akan menciummu."

* * *

"Jungkook,"

"Hm,"

"Bangun."

"Tidak mau."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, menumpu tubuh pada siku sambil berbaring telungkup. Selimut berwarna merah kelam turun halus dari pundaknya, mengumpul manis di pinggang sementara jarinya bermain di atas rambut Jungkook yang hitam. Pemuda itu nampak tenang. Kerutan di keningnya memberikan tanda mutlak bagi Taehyung untuk tidak menganggu tidurnya.

"Ini sudah pagi," Taehyung mengetuk main-main kening Jungkook. "aku tidak membawa baju ganti dan aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa untuk ke kantor karena kau merobek kemejaku semalam." Taehyung kini menepuk pipi Jungkook, bangkit duduk dengan gemas karena Jungkook tidak terlihat mengeluarkan tanda akan membuka matanya.

"Demi Tuhan, beritahu aku dimana kau meletakkan kunci apartemenmu supaya aku bisa lari ke apartemenku dan mengambil pakaian ganti. Jungkook!" Taehyung mengguncang bahu Jungkook yang tegap, jarinya otomatis bergetar merasakan kehangatan kulit Jungkook di bawah kulitnya yang beku.

"Buatkan aku sarapan," gumam Jungkook di bawah kesadarannya yang masih terbang di alam mimpi. "dan omong-omong kau bisa memakai bajuku, ukurannya tidak terlalu berbeda."

Taehyung mengeluarkan cengiran manis, dengan berani duduk di atas perut Jungkook yang betah memejamkan mata dengan pinggang hingga batas kaki yang tertutupi selimut sementara dia telanjang dada dan nampak nyaman dengan itu. Ia mengerang pelan akibat interupsi yang Taehyung lakukan saat merasakan beban tubuh Taehyung di atas perutnya. Tangannya bergerak otomatis ke sisi kaki Taehyung yang melengkung. Mengusap lutut Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi aku boleh memakai bajumu dan sebagai gantinya aku harus buatkan kau sarapan?" Taehyung membungkuk, dengan jahil mengecupi wajah Jungkook yang terganggu namun bergumam dan membalas kecupan Taehyung semangat.

"Benar," Jungkook menarik nafas, mengecup sudut bibir Taehyung beberapa kali dengan bunyi ciuman mengganggu yang membuat Taehyung tertawa. "aku mau panekuk dengan sirup manis untuk menambah energiku yang habis, _kau_ yang menyebabkannya habis omong-omong,."

" Taehyung membalas kecupan Jungkook. "hanya panekuk?"

"Dengan ayam." Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung. "lalu sedikit sayuran." Mengecupnya lagi, kini lebih lama. "dengan segelas jus apel." Jungkook menggigit bibir Taehyung dengan gerakan yang membuat Taehyung menekan jari-jarinya di sisi leher Jungkook dengan jari kakinya yang menekuk ke dalam.

"Oke, oke diterima dengan senang hati, _sir_." Taehyung menyeret ciuman dari rahang Jungkook menuju dadanya, tertawa serak ketika Jungkook mengerang protes. "Bukan salahku jika kau lelah sehabis perjalan dari Busan dan langsung menyeretku ke kamar. Bukan salahku, Sajangnim." Taehyung bangkit dari atas perut Jungkook. menggeret kakinya menapak di atas lantai kamar Jungkook yang dingin sebelum menyambar kemeja Jungkook di bawah kakinya, Taehyung meringis pelan melihat keadaan kemejanya yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamar Jungkook yang terbuka lebar, beberapa kancingnya bertebaran diiringi dengan celana jins panjang miliknya serta celana _pullover_ milik Jungkook yang bertumpuk berdekatan.

Taehyung memungutnya satu-persatu dan meletakkannya di tepi tempat tidur, Jungkook kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya dan tertidur tenang.

"Jung—"

"Bangunkan aku saat sarapannya sudah siap," gumam Jungkook, masih cukup sadar untuk tahu Taehyung tengah memperhatikannya.

"Oke, aku—"

" _Peeeeeeaach_ ,"

Taehyung mematung, melebarkan mata bingung sementara Jungkook langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan bangkit duduk. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlihat seksi di wajah mengantuknya yang kaget. Jungkook merapalkan serangkaian cacian sebelum menyambar celana pullovernya lalu memakainya cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung nampak bingung. Ia mendengar langkah samar di belakangnya, tepat di ruang tengah apartemen Jungkook yang seluas lapangan basket. Taehyung tanpa sadar bergerak ke belakang tubuh Jungkook, mencari perlindungan yang entah bagaimana menakuti kedewasaannya, walaupun tinggi mereka sama, tubuh Jungkook jauh lebih berisi dan tegap darinya. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Mereka hanya para sepupuku," ujar Jungkook. "sepupu menyebalkan yang rasanya ingin kulesakkan ke dasar neraka." Lanjutnya kesal.

Dan tepat saat Jungkook mengakhiri ucapannya, Taehyung mendengar siulan kurang ajar disertai derai tawa berisik di depannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap dua laki-laki berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jungkook. Si rambut coklat menyangga lengannya pada daun pintu dengan wajah ramah yang tertarik. Sementara yang berambut hijau nyentrik bersidekap sambil bersandar pada ambang pintu. Ia memakai kacamata hitam yang cocok dipadukan dengan kemeja putih serta celana jins ketat hitamnya.

"Kim Taehyung?" si rambut coklat berdiri tegak, hendak melangkah maju namun Jungkook segera mengangkat tangan.

"Diam di sana dan jangan berani mendekat, Hyung." Peringat Jungkook. Taehyung otomatis mencengkram bahu Jungkook. Terasa sedikit asing akan aura intimidasi Jungkook membuatnya nyaman.

"Ya ampun," si rambut coklat memutar bola matanya jengah. "kita tidak mungkin berkenalan sambil berteriak-teriak seperti ini kan? Dan omong-omong, namaku Hoseok, Jung Hoseok."

"Hai," Taehyung hendak maju dan berdiri sejajar dengan Jungkook namun lengan Jungkook menahannya untuk tetap berdiri di belakangnya. Masa sudi ia memberkati mata Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon sosok Taehyung yang mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran hingga hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya. "Aku Kim Taehyung,"

"Dan aku Kim Namjoon," si rambut hijau membuka kacamata hijaunya lalu meletakkan gagangnya di kerah baju. Gerakan alami yang penuh pengalaman. Taehyung menyapa Namjoon dengan senyuman dan sedikit ' _hai'_ "Ayolah, Peach. Dia milikmu, oke? Aku tidak akan berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Jungkook memasang wajah kesal yang lucu. "haruskah kalian merecokiku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk apartemenku?"

Hoseok memutar bola mata, "kita berdua punya duplikatnya. Kau sendiri yang memberikannya."

Jungkook mengumpat kasar, "berikan aku sepuluh menit, kalian bisa keluar dari kamarku."

"Woah, apa Taehyung telanjang makanya ia berdiri di belakangmu?" Hoseok bertanya jahil, langsung memasang tanda _peace_ begitu melihat wajah murka Jungkook, Taehyung sedikit terkejut dan memasang senyuman kikuk yang imut. " _Arasseo_ ," sertak Hoeok, "kami akan keluar dan bereskan kamarmu." Hoseok memegang kenop pintu. Sementara Namjoon sudah berjalan keluar.

"Tae. Keberatan ikut makan malam dengan kami minggu depan?" Tanya Hoseok ramah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan datang," Taehyung memberikan Hoseok senyuman _rectangle_ andalannya.

" _Great_ ," Hoseok memberikan Taehyung kedipan lucu yang membuat Jungkook buru-buru menyambar apapun yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya agar Hoseok pergi. "Kamarmu penuh aroma sperma, akan kuadukan itu ke ibumu." Teriak Hoseok diiringi tawa setelah berhasil mengelak dari lemparan sepatuh dari Jungkook dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. "dan lain kali, Peach." Suara Hoseok bergema dari balik pintu. "jangan lupa menutup pintumu, oke?"

* * *

Taehyung meyakinkan diri ia tidak cemburu.

Tidak. Maaf saja.

Taehyung tidak berhak cemburu, dan dia tidak mau mengakuinya secara terbuka dan langsung. Egonya bisa terluka. Tetapi bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan hal lain. Di saat Jimin menegurnya yang memotong potongan daging ayam fillet bercampur saus madu pedas yang nikmat hasil racikan Min Yoongi di hadapannya terlampau keras hingga ia bisa saja membelah piring yang digunakannya menjadi dua bagian hanya karena ia melihat Jungkook mengiris makanan di piringnya lalu memberikannya pada wanita itu. Oh, tidak. Enak saja. Taehyung _tidak_ cemburu.

"Ada api di kepalamu," gurau Jimin. Mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang tergeletak manis di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu mengecat rambutnya oranye kelam yang seindah senja dan memaksa Taehyung mewarnai rambutnya juga. Dia keluar dari dalam rumah Jimin dengan rambut sewarna darah yang mendapat cekikikan remaja wanita di halte bus. Mereka berdua tampak mencolok, menarik perhatian semenjak mereka menapaki kaki turun dari BMW seri 5 milik Jimin dan masuk ke dalam kemegahan Enigma yang disulap menjadi ruangan penuh aroma segar yang menyenangkan dan lampu-lampu hias panjang yang berkelip tidak menyakiti mata.

"Kau lebih baik menyiapkan air untuk menyiram kepalanya, Jim." Wonwoo mendendangkan suara ejekan. Tetapi berhubung Wonwoo tampak manis dengan kemeja biru dan blazer hitamnya serta rambut acak-acakan seksinya, Taehyung hanya membalas ucapakan Wonwoo dengan tendangan keras di tulang keringnya.

"Kau pikir kau _tahu_ apa yang menyebabkan Taehyung seperti ini?" Hong Jisoo membuka suara, terlihat menikmati _Panna Cotta_ di depannya dengan senyuman secerah malaikat yang tak hilang walau mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "Aku _tahu_ apa penyebabnya, tapi aku _tidak tahu_ siapa objeknya."

"Ya Tuhan itu mudah sekali," Mingyu menimpali. Wajah vampire tampannya bersinar, rambut abu-abunya berwarna aneh di bawah cahaya lampu yang berkelip. "Taehyung tidak berhenti menatap ke arah sana," Mingyu menunjuk ke arah belakangnya dengan tubuh masih menghadap Taehyung, memberikan senyuman mencurigakan dan menjilati jarinya yang terkena lelehan coklat.

"Jorok," protes Wonwoo, melempar sekotak tisu ke Mingyu dan mengenai pelipisnya. "Sopan santunmu, Tuan Kim."

"Kau benar-benar serius mau membicarakan sopan santun denganku, Tuan Jeon?" Mingyu menarik secarik tisu lalu mengusap jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan mata menatap Wonwoo tak berkedip.

"Hei, tolong. Jangan bawa urusan pacaran kalian ke sini." Jimin menyela, menunjuk Wonwoo dengan Mingyu menggunakan garpunya. "ada satu orang yang sedang cemburu di meja."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Taehyung meraih serbet di pangkuannya lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Jimin yang tertawa.

"Taehyung," Jisoo memanggilnya lembut, suaranya halus. "bahkan orang yang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih seumur hidupnya bisa melihat wajah cemburumu."

"Sial kalian semua." Desis Taehyung. "dan jangan bicarakan tentang sopan santun karena aku sedang cemburu, puas?"

Mau tidak mau mereka tertawa. wajah Taehyung memerah. Entah efek alcohol atau cemburu. Sungguh, ia masih baik-baik saja saat duduk di meja dengan lima buang bangku yang mulai terisi satu-persatu oleh teman-temannya di JeonCross. Ia masih ceria berceloteh dengan Jimin dan menggoda Jisoo yang kepayahan melihat seorang pengusaha dari Busan yang menarik mata. Mereka membicarakan beberapa tamu penting JeonCross yang duduk di bagian depan dan memiliki meja khusus serta pelayanan personal oleh Yoongi.

Ia masih baik-baik saja sebelum Benz hitam mengkilap milik Jungkook datang. Pemuda itu keluar dengan membawa aura mencekiknya yang tajam serta ketampanan luar biasa yang menyusahkan setiap orang untuk bernafas. Jungkook mengenakan jas berwarna merah tua dengan kemeja biru yang hampir saru dengan hitam dan dasi bergaris diagonal dengan warna perpaduan biru dan merah. Benar-benar penampilan yang berhasil membuat Taehyung mencengkram leher gelas tingginya teramat erat.

Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah keberadaan seorang wanita yang keluar dari samping kursi kemudi Benz Jungkook. Wanita cantik dengan rambut digelung rumit, anting-antingnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar lampu, gaunnya panjang terseret dan sewarna dengan jas Jungkook. Wanita yang luar biasa memukau yang digenggam jari-jarinya oleh Jungkook dengan kseungguhan dan diperlakukan seperti seorang Ratu. Wanita yang mendampingi Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya sepanjang acara makan malam. Dan yang lebih parah, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menatapnya untuk menjelaskan atau tidak mau susah-susah meliriknya. Nampak menikmati makan malamnya dengan damai tanpa tahu setiap menit Taehyung mengirimi kepala pemuda itu cacian serta laser panas yang keluar dari ke dua bola matanya.

"Maksudmu Jeon Sajangnim?" suara Jisoo masuk ke pendengaran Taehyung yang mengabur.

Sebentar, apa yang mereka bicarakan saat Taehyung melamun tadi.

"Apa?" Taehyung menyahut tanpa sadar.

"A-a, tidak." Mingyu menggeleng. "I-itu—"

"Mingyu berkata orang yang sedang kau cemburui adalah Jeon Sajangnim, benar?" Jisoo bertanya dengan wajah polos yang lucu. Menahan Taehyung untuk mendamprat Mingyu atau menendang wajah tampannya dengan sepatu pantopelnya yang berat.

"Tidak," Taehyung berucap cepat. Mengirimi Mingyu tatapan tajam, "si bodoh itu hanya asal bicara. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada Jeon Sajangnim, _haha_." Ia tertawa hambar.

Jimin tertawa tertahan. Ia segera mengambil alih pembicaraan sementara Taehyung meminta diri untuk ke restroom.

Taehyung tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan senyuman bersinar dan tatapan bahagia yang tak tertahankan.

* * *

" _Buat dia cemburu_."

Awalnya Jungkook tidak mau mengambil omongan Namjoon dengan serius. Tetapi mengingat Namjoon adalah satu-satunya dari mereka bertiga yang mempunyai mantan kekasih sebanyak angka jarum jam. Jungkook mulai mengikuti sarannya.

Menjadi sosok berengsek hanya untuk mendapati mata Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan kasar penuh kekesalan. Ia diam-diam menyembunyikan tawanya, melirik Taehyung saat pemuda itu terlihat tidak menyadarinya dan berteriak dalam hati setiap Taehyung menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dengan jemari yang mengerat di pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong makananya. Seolah Taehyung akan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Jungkook jika pemuda itu berbuat sesuatu dibatas kemampuannya.

"Aku ke restroom dulu, _Noonim_." Ijin Jungkook pada wanita di sampingnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jungkook menepuk lembut punggung tangan wanita itu lalu bangkit berdiri, mengangguk tipis pada beberapa tamu undangannya sembari membenarkan kancing jasnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju restroom. Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri di depan wastafel, sibuk mencuci tangan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Ia berdeham ribut, menarik perhatian Taehyung yang langsung mengangkat kepala; menyadari dengan cepat suara Jungkook. Taehyung menyipitkan mata galak, menarik berlembar-lembar tisu dengan mata menatap Jungkook melalui cermin di hadapannya. Jungkook mengangkat alis.

"Menikmati makan malamnya?" Tanya Jungkook menyebalkan. Taehyung terlihat hendak melempar tisu ke wajah Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas, Jungkook berdiri di sampingnya. Membuka _cuff_ di ujung lengan kemejanya lalu menaruhnya di atas bagian wastafel yang datar.

"Mungkin tidak semenyenangkan milikmu," jawab Taehyung, mengulum senyumannya kesal. Ia melempar bekas tisunya ke tempat sampah. "didampingi seorang wanita cantik, _woah_ menyenangkan sekali," nada Taehyung datar. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan bertanya-tanya saat Jungkook membuka setelan jas mahalnya yang harum. _Padding_ di bahu Jungkook membuat pundaknya jauh lebih tegap dan menggaruk tenggorokan Taehyung yang menyuarakan geraman protes.

"Ya, malam ini memang menyenangkan." Jungkook mengulurkan jasnya ke Taehyung. " _Tolong_ ," pintanya tulus.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum menyambar jas Jungkook dan menggenggamnya pasti. Kini pemuda itu sibuk menggulung lengan kemejanya teratur dan dengan wajah baik-baik. Dilihat dari dekat, Jungkook nampak makin sempurna saja.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyenangkan dari malam ini?" Tanya Jungkook. Menyalakan keran di wastafel dan mulai membasahi jemari tangannya.

"Apa perduliku." Desis Taehyung. Ia tidak sadar menggenggam terlalu erat jas lembut di genggamannya hingga ia yakin akan terlihat bekas cengkramannya yang terlipat.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Mendongakkan kepala memperlihatkan lekukan lehernya yang tegas. Jakun Jungkook menarik perhatian Taehyung sehingga satu-satunya yang Taehyung pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana jika ia mencium leher Jungkook seperti yang ia lakukan lusa lalu. Bagaimana jika ia membuat ruam merah-keunguan yang segar hingga membuat wanita yang dibawa Jungkook tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya. Milik Kim Taehyung.

"Bisa tolong bukakan kerah kemejaku?" pintanya masih mendongak. "tanganku basah." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya sebelum mencuci tanganmu?" geram Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu. Taehyung merapalkan mantra untuk tidak jatuh dengan permainan Jungkook, _lagi_. Ia membiarkan jas Jungkook melengser turun di lengannya dan terjepit di lekukan lengan saat ia mengangkat tangan untuk melonggarkan dasi Jungkook. Menggerutu tipis tetapi tidak menampik rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Tubuh Jungkook hangat di bawah sentuhannya, bereaksi tipis setiap kali jari-jari Taehyung tidak sengaja mengenai kulitnya. Taehyung menggigit bibir, menarik dasi Jungkook sampai dada namun tidak melepas ikatannya, ia perlahan menggerakkan jarinya ke kancing kemeja Jungkook paling atas. Ia menghentikkan gerakannya sesaat, menelan air liurnya susah payah dan malah mengusap leher Jungkook. Menekan ibu jarinya perlahan di jakun Jungkook.

"Jadi kau mau lebih dari sekedar membuka kemejaku?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus. menjauhkan kabut yang menutupi logikanya dan jarinya bergerak cepat membuka tiga kancing kemeja Jungkook. Ia berdeham tipis menyadari Jungkook hanya memakai kemejanya tanpa pakaian dalam dan ia bisa melihat dada Jungkook saat ketiga kancing kemejanya berhasil lepas.

"Menyusahkan sekali," gumamnya. Ia membuang wajah tak mau menatap Jungkook yang kini membungkuk di depan ceruk wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan tawa senang, mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan mengusap wajahnya. Menghilangkan titik-titik air yang mengalir di wajahnya dan menjadikan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih segar.

Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung lebih senang saat melihat Jungkook dengan kemeja dimasukkan ke dalam celana, lengannya digulung hingga siku, ditambah dengan _belt_ berat yang mengelili celananya seperti saat ini. Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan suara _klik_ belt ketika Jungkook membukanya disertai nafasnya yang panas, suara itu terngiang di kepalanya beberapa detik hingga Jungkook menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jungkook bertanya begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranku itu bukan urusanmu." Sergah Taehyung, mengusir kepala Jungkook yang dekat dengannya.

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu yang secara pasti terdapat aku di dalamnya, aku patut tahu." Jungkook berucap gemas.

"Ohya?" Taehyung menepuk dada Jungkook. "yang harusnya kau pikiran adalah wanita yang kau bawa, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung tahu itu. Wajahnya menyimpan cerita menarik yang ingin Taehyung telusuri lebih jauh. Jungkook membungkuk dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Taehyung, tertawa ribut hingga getarannya sampai ke tubuh Taehyung

"Ini yang membuat malam ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan," Jungkook mengangkat wajah, mengusir wajah penasaran Taehyung dengan mengusap kening Taehyung dengan jarinya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum berkata, " _kau cemburu_."

Taehyung tersengat. Begitu transparan dan rapuh. Bahkan Jungkook tahu dia cemburu. Bahkan Jungkook menyadarinya dan Taehyung tidak punya alasan lain untuk mengelak. Selanjutnya, tatapan Jungkook padanya murni sebuah pemujaan. Dari cara dia menyusuri jarinya dari pelipis hingga rahang Taehyung dan bergumam hal-hal manis di telinganya. Cara Jungkook membuatnya tergugu serta keremangan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung ingin bersikap _penurut_ dan mengikuti apa saja yang _diinginkan_ Jungkook. Sekali dalam hidupnya, Taehyung merasakan degup aneh yang menjalar di dadanya dan membuat ribuan kupu-kupu seolah terbang dari dalam perutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung berharap Jungkook bersedia _membawanya_ masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan _mengurungnya_ dengan cara apapaun untuk memuaskan egonya.

"Dia sepupuku," Jungkook berucap sambil mengancingi kemejanya, meluruskan lengan kemejanya yang tergulung hingga siku. "namanya Jung Shinyi, putri sulung dari adik papaku, kakak perempuan pertama dari Jung Hoseok. Dia tinggal di Amsterdam untuk mengejar gelar S3-nya dan saat ini sedang mengunjungi Korea untuk beberapa minggu untuk penelitian. Aku hanya ingin membawanya keluar karena ia bilang bosan terus menerus di rumahnya. Jadi," Jungkook mengeluarkan mimik aneh yang lucu, perpaduan antara mengernyitkan kening dan tawa yang tertahan, "jangan cemburu lagi, oke? Walaupun harus kuakui aku menyukainya."

Taehyung menyipitkan mata kesal, ia mengulurkan tangan yang masih menggenggam jas Jungkook dan meninju dada Jungkook dengan keras. Jungkook mengaduh kencang, mundur beberapa langkah diiringi kekehan tawa manis. Ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang masih bertahan dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Pegang sendiri jasmu, Sajangnim." Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook. "aku tidak cemburu. Sana, pergi saja dengan wanita lain. Terserah dia mau sepupumu, adikmu atau apalah, aku tidak perduli. _Sial_ , lepas—" Ia menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, namun Jungkook menahannya jauh lebih bertenaga.

"Kau imut sekali saat cemburu,"

"Aku tidak imut!" sergah Taehyung. Berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan Jungkook yang segera memakai jasnya dengan cepat dan gesit.

"Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membuatmu cemburu,"

"Kau mau kutinju?" teriak Taehyung kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Atau mungkin satu-dua ciuman, bagaimana?"

"Kau akan mati setelahnya!" Taehyung menghentakkan kaki dengan cara yang begitu kanak-kanak, melewati Jungkook dan menabrak pundak Jungkook dengan sengaja walau akhirnya ia yang harus meringis sakit sambil memegangi bahunya. "sekali lagi kau melakukannya, kau benar-benar akan mati."

"Tunggu." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung yang bersiap keluar dari restroom sambil menyembunyikan derai tawa akibat kemanisan Taehyung yang mengancam Jungkook kematian bila pemuda itu kembali membuatnya cemburu dengan sengaja.

"Apa?!" Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah garang yang menggemaskan.

"Aku butuh mengomentari rambut barumu," Jungkook menatap rambut merah Taehyung. "dan ada beberapa hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Taehyung mengusap rambutnya seakan ingin menghilangkan warnanya yang sepekat darah untuk menghentikkan Jungkook menatapnya intens.

"Hm," Jungkook bergumam di telinganya. "tiga puluh menit lagi, temui aku di pintu keluar. Paham, _sayang_?"

Taehyung mengangguk kaku menjawabnya.

" _Use your words, Taehyung."_ Jungkook mencengkram rahang Taehyung dengan cara yang mencekik namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Y-Yes,_ _ **Sir**_."

" _Good boy_." Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri.

* * *

"Katakan kau sedang bercanda saat ini?!"

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, jarinya bergetar membuka pintu Benz Jungkook sementara kakinya berpijak turun menapaki tanah dengan raut tercengang luar biasa. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan mata tertuju ke depan. Ke arah kumpulan orang-orang dengan semarak membawa beberapa poster dan baju menarik berwarna biru-putih yang meriah.

"Kau—" Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. "kau mengajakku menonton pertandingan sepak bola langsung dari SCW?!" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan jeritan bahagianya. Ia melonjak-lonjak gembira hanya dengan tulisan FC Seoul – Busan IPark yang tertera jelas di layar besar di depan pintu masuk stadium yang padat oleh orang-orang yang mengantri untuk mengambil tiket yang telah mereka pesan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Astaga aku akan melihat Cha DuRi secara langsung, astaga astaga." Taehyung mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, menarik lengan Jungkook sebelum memeluknya Jungkook erat dengan gumaman terimakasih dan kecupan cepat di pipi Jungkook.

"Kau senang?" Jungkook memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam kantung celana setelah memastikan pengaman mobilnya aktif. Ia menggenggam jari Taehyung refleks, dan Taehyung nampak baik-baik saja semenjak perhatiannya sudah teralihkan dengan seluruh kemeriahan di sekitarnya

Taehyung memukul Jungkook main-main, "tentu saja aku senang!" mereka menaiki undakan tangga dan eskalator panjang menuju area pintu masuk. "Jimin akan mati iri padaku. Dia itu maniaknya Ha DaeSung. Kau tahu sulit sekali mendapatkan tiketnya. Aku dan Jimin sudah berulang kali mengecap keberuntung dan memburu tiket masuk dan selalu gagal. Baik itu yang di Seoul ataupun Busan atau Gwangju. Semua ludes, apalagi menginjak akhir tahun. Astaga, aku senang sekali." Taehyung meremas lengan Jungkook sambil menghentakkan kaki gembira.

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa melihat antusiasme di wajah Taehyung yang lucu. Ia mengeluarkan tiket dari balik kantong jasnya dan menarik Taehyung untuk langsung masuk melalui pintu VIP semenjak dua tiket di tangan Jungkook menunjukkan serangkaian huruf VVIP – Gold yang mencekik Taehyung hanya untuk mengira berapa harga untuk satu tiket yang dikeluarkan Jungkook.

Ia dihadapkan oleh ruangan _private_ yang luas dengan segelintir orang-orang berpakaian rapi dan formal. Pelayan lalu-lalang di depannya membawakan minuman dan snack. Kaca di hadapan mereka memperlihatkan lapangan sepak bola yang luas yang benderang dari lampu besar di segala sisi yang menyinari keseluruhan rumput hijau segar yang membuat Taehyung kembali melompat gembira.

"Dan tempat kita di sana," Jungkook berbisik. Menujuk satu ruangan di salah satu sudut. Ada dua sofa yang dijadikan satu tepat di tengah ruangan dengan meja transparan serta sekat-sekat dinding kaca satu arah yang tidak akan bisa menginterupsi mereka dan kesenangan Taehyung.

" _After you_ ," Jungkook membuka pintunya dengan keramahan yang mencolok.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu kecil namun cukup luas bagi Taehyung berkeliling sebentar dan menikmati kesejukan serta hembusan Air Conditionernya yang lembut. Ia duduk di sofa sementara Jungkook sibuk memesan minuman.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Taehyung takjub. "untuk masuk ke sana saja sulit sekali," Taehyung menunjuk ke tribun penonton yang mulai penuh. "dan kau mendapatkan sebuah _private room_?"

"Aku punya banyak relasi," Jungkook tersenyum msiterius. "Nah, bersantailah dan nikmati waktumu. Dan Taehyung," Jungkook mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Taehyung. " _selamat ulang tahun._ "

"K-Kau tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?" Taehyung tergagap. Terkesima dan menatap Jungkook lebih dalam dari yang ia inginkan. Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun tepat jam dua belas malam. Ia mendapatkan _Cartier_ cantik dari Yoongi dan _Armani_ dari Seokjin. Mengirimi Taehyung pelukan dan beberapa candaan kecil. Jimin juga memberikannya _cuff_ berbentuk indah saat ia menjemput Taehyung di apartemennya untuk pergi bersama ke Enigma. Dan Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook akan memberikan hadiah semenakjubkan ini saat yang diinginkan Taehyung tak lain hanyalah keberadaan Jeon Jungkook.

"Tentu saja," Jungkook bergerak melonggarkan dasinya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat ketika pelayan menaruh sebotol Martini Vodka dan dua buah gelas cantik, menuangkannya sopan lalu membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan mereka.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Taehyung terlihat sangsi.

"Tidak," Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas paha Taehyung. Melukiskan sengatan kecil dengan menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke selangkangan Taehyung dengan intim. "ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku."

Taehyung tertawa gugup, buru-buru mengusir telapak tangan Jungkook dan berseru bahwa pertandingannya akan mulai. Para pemain Seoul FC nampak berbaris keluar dengan teratur dan menunggu Busan IPark lalu mendendangkan lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin hadiah yang lebih simple." Taehyung menyesap Martininya. Menggoyangkan gelasnya dan membuat es menabrak sisi gelas dan menimbulkan gemerincing bunyi yang menenangkan. "Well, sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa darimu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku menginginkan sesuatu."

"Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan," Jungkook menuangkan Martini ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Dasar Tuan-Sok-Pamer." Gerutu Taehyung, namun ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bukan pamer. Saat aku masih kecil, ayahku selalu memberikan apa saja yang aku inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku." Jungkook merunduk samar agar bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Taehyung. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menatap ke lapangan hijau dan fokusnya mengikuti ke arah bola yang dimainkan para pemain.

"Lalu?" gumam Taehyung.

"Tetapi semua hadiah itu ada balasannya. Juara pertama di kelas, memenangkan lomba Wushu, mendapatkan sabuk hitam, menyabet emas di olimpiade. Semua ada harganya. Aku menginginkan hadiah, aku harus memberikan sebuah balasan yang setimpal."

"Jadi kau meminta balasan?" Taehyung menoleh, dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jungkook memiringkan kepala lalu membuka bibirnya, menarik bibir Taehyung dengan giginya.

"Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi dengan pertandingan," gerutu Taehyung kesal. "Lihat? Aku bahkan tidak sadar Daesung menciptakan satu gol,"

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Kau tidak suka sepak bola?" Tanya Taehyung, menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangan. Sikunya menekan lututnya.

"Tidak," Jawa Jungkook singkat. "aku suka olahraga tanpa alat."

"Tidak seru," komentar Taehyung.

"Kesukaan orang itu berbeda-beda," Jungkook bersuara protes, "Hei, kau mau Snikers atau Pocky? Aku rasa aku butuh sebotol Martini lagi."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh minum banyak-banyak." Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook yang bergerak berdiri. "kau menyetir, ingat?"

"Aku ingat, _sayang_." Jungkook menekan dagu Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "oke, aku akan pesan soda. Bagaimana?" ia mengalah mendapat tatapan Taehyung yang bersikeras tidak akan melepas genggmannya jika Jungkook memesan Martini lagi.

" _Call_ ," ia mengangguk. "bisa tolong bawakan aku milkis rasa melon?"

" _Okay, sweetheart_."

Taehyung mau tidak mau menggeleng kasar menghilangkan desir panas mendengar panggilan Jungkook untuknya. Jungkook seperti mempunyai segudang panggilan manis yang mampu melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya sekali bisikan. Jeon Jungkook kembali lima menit kemudian ketika Taehyung sedang sibuk berteriak aktif memperhatikan pertandingan.

"Milkis rasa melon milikmu," Jungkook melemparnya ke arah Taehyung yang dengan sigap ditangkapnya dengan mata masih fokus ke arah lapangan.

Dan babak pertama berakhir dengan Seoul FC yang masih memimpin 1-0 dari Busan IPack.

Jungkook sibuk dengan smartphone keemasannya dan bergumam terganggu ketika Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dan mengirimi kecupan di wajahnya.

"Jadi setelah pertandingannya _break_ kau berbalik padaku lagi?" Jungkook memasukkan Iphonenya ke dalam saku celana. Ia telah melepas jas merah kelamnya dan berbalut kemeja serta dasi yang melingkar manis di lehernya.

"Aku memiliki tiga puluh menit menganggur," Taehyung tertawa kecil, "kau tidak mau tahu apa permintaanku selanjutnya untuk ulang tahunku?" Taehyung merelakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh Jungkook, dan duduk manis di pangkuan Jungkook yang nampak berpikir.

"Berikan aku klu."

"Klunya adalah arogan, tampan, suka memerintah," Taehyung mengangkat jemarinya setiap klu. Ia memperlihatkan tiga jari dengan wajah mencari klu lain yang menggemaskan. "tampan, baik hati, suka menggigit, tampan dan AH—kenapa gigit tanganku?!" Taehyung berseru kaget saat Jungkook menarik jarinya dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Aku suka menggigit," Jungkook menunjukkan giginya yang seperti kelinci. Taehyung tertawa kencang, ribut dan manis. Ia mengeluarkan suara hendak menggigit yang membuat Taehyung berniat keluar dari cengkraman Jungkook. Tetapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Jungkook yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di lekukan kaki Taehyung dan menahannya tegap dan tak terbantahkan. "dan aku baik hati, juga tampan." Taehyung memutar bola matanya diiringi tawa tertahan. "arogan, suka memerintah, itu aku. Dan omong-omong kau menyebut tampan tiga kali."

"Ohya?" Taehyung menaikkan alis. Ia mencongdongkan tubuh. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan sandaran sofa dan berada di kedua sisi kepala Jungkook. "baiklah Tuan Tampan, berikan aku satu ciuman sebelum aku mengatakan permintaanku."

"Dengan senang hati,"

Jungkook mendorong punggung Taehyung dan memerangkap tubuh Taehyung dalam pelukannya erat-erat. Lengan Taehyung terangkat menuju leher Jungkook, jarinya menyelusup ke rambut hitam Jungkook begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam detik yang tidak mampu ia hitung. Aroma mulut Jungkook campuran antara soda dan Martini, nafasnya sejuk dan dingin akibat es yang ia konsumsi berlebihan. Jungkook menciumnya lembut, gerakannya memabukkan disertai gigitan yang menggerus akal sehat serta lengan Jungkook yang membuat tubuh Taehyung semakin condong dan bersandar sepenuhnya ke tubuh Jungkook. Mulutnya terbuka, mengambil seluruh nafas Taehyung dan mengelus bibirnya yang bengkak dengan lidahnya yang basah. Nafas mereka ribut satu sama lain. Berisi decakan dan gumaman serta campurna desahan.

Taehyung menggeram dalam saat Jungkook menyeret bibirnya ke lehernya. Jejak basahnya membuat Taehyung merinding dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mendorong kepala Jungkook menjauh dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bagaimana dengan tambahan _blowjob_?" bisik serak Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

Dan bayangan melakukan itu di tengah pertandingan sepak bola yang sudah kembali mulai. Ditengah hiruk pikuk para seruan supporter dan teriakan frustasi beberapa penggemar Busan Ipack. Nafas Taehyung melemah hanya dengan memikirkannya. Membayangkan ia jatuh di atas lututnya tepat di lantai diantara kaki Jungkook yang terbuka lebar, membuka celana Jungkook perlahan dengan jarinya yang bergetar antispatif, suara _belt_ Jungkook yang berat serta nafas putus-putus Jungkook yang mencengkram rambutnya kuat dan seluruh kata-kata pujian Jungkook sambil mengusap pipinya, ia membayangkan akan seberapa hancur dan rapuhnya dia di bawah kendali Jungkook. Akan seberapa kuatkah dia melihat wajah Jungkook yang menggenggam kenikmatan sementara Taehyung membawa _nya_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana Jungkook akan memperlakukannya kasar dengan nafas berat dan cengkraman di rambut Taehyung yang menguat serta gerakan Jungkook yang semakin menyekat oksigen dan ruang di tenggorokannya.

"Jadi, Taehyung," Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung untuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang melayang. "apa permintaanmu?"

"A-a," Taehyung berkedip. "aku sudah memberikanmu klu. Coba tebak." Lidahnya kelu ingin bertanya apakah Jungkook serius dengan tawaran blowjobnya? Tapi Taehyung tetap diam.

"Mudah sekali," Jungkook menangkap dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya. "itu aku."

"Benar," Taehyung menyandarkan dagunya di telapak tangan Jungkook. "itu kau."

"Lalu?"

Jemari Taehyung merambat naik ke kerah kemeja Jungkook. Merapikannya sesaat sebelum dengan perlahan membuka ikatan dasi Jungkook. Ia menolak menatap mata Jungkook dan fokus pada jarinya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan dasi Jungkook ia menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya.

" _Kau_ ," Taehyung meremas pundak Jungkook " _dan dasimu_."

Taehyung melihatnya. Kilatan mata tajam penuh kabut yang terlintas di bola mata Jungkook. kelam dan menakutkan. Tetapi membuat Taehyung lemah dan melumpuhkan kerja otaknya. Jungkook memiringkan wajah pura-pura bingung. Ia menatap dasinya di telapak tangan Taehyung bergantian dengan wajah Taehyung yang penuh tekad.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan dasiku?"

Taehyung berdeham. "apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Jungkook merampas dasinya dari atas telapak tangan Taehyung dan dengan cepat menutup mata Taehyung dengan dasinya. Ia mengikat ujung dasinya yang bertemu di belakang kepala Taehyung. Terengah seorang diri melihat Taehyung dengan mata tertutupi dasi kelamnya dan mulut terbuka oleh rasa terkejut dan gairah. Jarinya meremas pundak Jungkook dan mendendangkan rintihan pelan bernada antisipatif dan menyuarakan _'ya, ya, ya'_ berulang kali untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Kau suka aku mengendalikanmu seperti ini, sayang?" belakang jari telunjuknya melukiskan pola api panas di pipi Taehyung. Turun ke bibir Taehyung yang terkuak dan pemuda itu mengangguk beberapa kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Terlihat seperti anak manis di bawah permainan Jungkook.

"Kau suka orang lain menyaksikan bagaimana aku menghancurkanmu dalam genggamanku, bukan begitu?" Jungkook berbisik, menolak mencium Taehyung yang frustasi mencari bibir Jungkook dengan nafas terengah samar. Jungkook membuka ikat pinggang di celananya dan menghadiahi telinga Taehyung suara gemerincing samar dan nafas berat saat ikat pinggangnya berhasil lepas. Ia mencium perpotongan bahu Taehyung dan menggigitnya. "Kau menikmati bagaimana suaramu habis untuk meneriakkan namaku dan kedua kakimu yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Kau suka orang lain melihat bukti bahwa akulah yang melakukannya. Aku yang membuat suaramu habis. Aku penyebab kenapa kau sulit berjalan. Aku penyebab seluruh rona di wajahmu. Itu adalah milikku. Lebam di pergelangan tanganmu. Ruam dia lehermu. Bekas gigitan di tubuhmu. Kau menyukainya."

"Sangat, sangat sangat," gumam Taehyung. Merunduk ketika telapak tangan Jungkook menepuk puncak kepalanya akibat pengakuan Taehyung.

"Kau suka diikat," Jungkook mencium rahang Taehyung, pemuda itu dengan gesit membuka mulut dan memohon samar karena Jungkook tidak mengijinkan bibir mereka bertemu. Jungkook menggodanya dengan kecupan basah di sekitar wajah Taehyung, juga beberapa gigitan tipis yang mampu membuat Taehyung terpekik ringan. Jari Jungkook mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu menariknya ke belakang tubuh. Mengikatnya menggunakan ikat pinggang. "Kau selalu suka saat aku kasar, kau selalu memintanya. Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku. Kau ingin aku melakukannya _sangat_ kasar hingga satu-satunya yang kau ingat hanyalah aku?"

"Y-Ya," suara Taehyung bergetar.

"Tapi kita sedang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola, Oh Lihat Cha Daesung kembali mencetak gol." kedua telapak tangan Jungkook berada di atas paha Taehyung, memberikannya remasan ringkas dengan ibu jarinya yang mengelus selangkangan Taehyung dengan halus. Taehyung merapatkan kakinya refleks.

Taehyung menggeram samar, "Persetan dengan sepak bola."

Dan itu adalah jawaban terakhir Kim Taehyung sebelum Jungkook membawanya keluar dan melajukan mobilnya ke apartemennya.

* * *

 _Gelap._

Gelap yang aneh.

Gelap yang bercahaya.

Gelap, namun Taehyung merasa dirinya terbawa arus deras hingga tubuh dan pikirannya terbelah dua. Pikiran dan tubuhnya saling bertentangan, beradu pendapat dengan keras kepala, dan mencaci maki reaksi refleks ketika nafas itu mencuri pendengarannya.

Nafas. Iya, _nafas itu_. Nafas panas yang mendera pundaknya seperti angin topan, mengubur titik bernama kewarasan sekaligus mengelus seluruh gairahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Sialnya, Taehyung sama sekali asing dengan semua ini, telapak tangan pemuda itu hangat oleh kasih sayang, singgah beberapa kali di kulitnya dan memberikan efek terbakar yang sakral. Sekali lagi, Taehyung merasa asing. Tak terjangkau, ia meneguk air liurnya, nafasnya tenang seiring dengan degukan tawa ringan di samping telinganya.

" _Gorgeous_."

Lagi. Nafas panas itu berlabuh di belakang telinganya, mengambil seluruh aroma Taehyung yang memabukkan dan bergumam manis. Kata-kata pujangga setinggi langit, pujian fana yang akan terlupakan keeseokan harinya. Jari-jari pemuda itu mengusap mata Taehyung yang tertutupi dasinya, membentuk pola aneh. Ia bisa melihat dan merasakannya, walau seluruh bayangan terlihat kabut dan gelap baginya saat ini.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook tengah berdiri di belakangnya, bibirnya yang beracun mengirimi rentetan kecupan. Pundak, leher, tengkuk. Dan ia kembali sengaja bernafas panas. Mengikuti tulang punggungnya seksama sembali kembali memuji, mata Taehyung terbuka lebar, tapi dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan, mulutnya mengeluarkan pekikan kaget.

"Bagaimana caraku membuatmu percaya bahwa kau terlihat _menakjubkan_ saat ini?" Bisik Jungkook diantara tulang ekornya, tubuhnya seakan mengalirkan bisikan rendah itu, desir darahnya yang cepat, gendang telinganya menangkap cepat walau tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Tidak mau menjawab, Tae?" Jari-jari panjangnya turun dari belakang lutut hingga mencengkram pergelangan kaki Taehyung.

"A-aku tidak tahu, _sir_." Jawabnya terbata. Menenangkan nafasnya yang kacau.

Jungkook boleh saja kasar saat menciumnya, menggigit bibirnya seperti bocah, membuat bibir Taehyung bengkak seharian penuh. Ia bisa meninggalkan ruam merah pekat; benar-benar pekat hingga seminggu tak hilang, menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung sangat cepat dan terburu-buru lalu mencengkramya teramat kuat, menimbulkan luka memar tipis yang agak menyakitkan. Ia bisa mengangkat tubuh Taehyung kuat lalu membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur, atau mendesaknya di antara dinding dan memaksa kaki Taehyung agar melingkar di pinggangnya, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang sabar, seringkali mencium Taehyung di lorong apartemen, di _lift_ , di depan pintu, atau ketika Taehyung baru tiba di apartemennya Jungkook langsung menciumnya tanpa jeda sembari melucuti semua pakaian Taehyung. Intinya, Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi sebuas binatang jika ia menginginkannya, menghakimi tubuh Taehyung tanpa main-main, dan membuat Taehyung lupa segala hal.

Tetapi Taehyung lupa jika Jungkook bisa selembut sutra, Taehyung bisa dengan mudah menggambarkan seperti apa sosok Jungkook. Pemuda baik hati yang akan mengolesi jarinya dengan madu lalu dengan hati-hati membubuhkannya pada bibir Taehyung, pemuda yang diam-diam menaruh handuk di kamar mandi saat Taehyung sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam _bathup_ , pemuda yang luar biasa romantis dengan seribu jenis godaan yang membuat Taehyung merona.

Jeon Jungkook akan membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang manis, mengecup seluruh wajah Taehyung secara hati-hati dan membahagiakan, ia akan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Taehyung saat pemuda itu menghabisi seluruh tenaga Taehyung semalaman, mengucapkan kata maaf secara terbuka begitu melihat pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu mengecupinya sampai Taehyung bilang _cukup_ dan ia _baik-baik saja_.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya di dorong penuh kehati-hatian, membuat pikirannya buyar dan terengah. Lengan Jungkook menuntunnya untuk berbaring sementara ia masih tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Dan dari seluruh malam-malam yang pernah mereka lewati, Taehyung merasa inilah puncak dari seluruh kelembutan Jungkook. kelembutan yang terbungkus oleh kabut kasar dan nafsu yang membara. Mengajak Taehyung menaiki tangga menuju keindahan sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat, menuntunnya memasuki surga dengan menggenggam jarinya begitu lembut. Kekasaran itu menyakiti tubuhnya tetapi meleburkan seluruh isi hatinya. Kepalanya berputar oleh perasaan aneh yang asing. Dada Jungkook bersentuhan dengan punggungnya dan membungkus tubuh Taehyung dengan kehangatan. Bentuk abs Jungkook yang kentara menari indah di kulit Taehyung. Membuat mulutnya kering ketika mulut panas Jungkook memberikan kecupan di tengkuknya, lalu belakang telinga Taehyung dan gigitan-gigitan kencang yang menyakitkan namun menaikkan gairahnya.

"Angkat satu tanganmu."

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur di bawahnya. Lututnya bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya yang kini hanya bertumpu pada satu lengan. Jungkook mengambil lengannya yang terangkat lalu menggenggamnya. Membawa jari Taehyung terulur untuk mencengkram kepala ranjang besar milik Jungkook yang terbuat dari ukiran besi berbentuk rumit. Taehyung terengah, Jungkook berbisik manis ditelinganya dan lengannya ikut terulur untuk mencengkram jemari Taehyung yang menggenggam ukiran besi di kepala ranjangnya. Menaungi lengan kurus Taehyung dengan miliknya yang kuat. Menyangga Taehyung untuk tetap dalam posisinya saat ini.

"Beritahu aku untuk berhenti, karena aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti." Jungkook mencium pundak Taehyung. Bernafas parah sementara Taehyung mendongakkan kepala hingga kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jungkook.

"Jangan berhenti," Taehyung berucap setengah berbisik. Jari tangan kanannya melengkung dan membuat seprai di bawahnya semakin acak-acakan. Lututnya terasa perih namun lengan Jungkook segera memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuh Taehyung untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Perintah yang salah, sayang." Jungkook menggeritkan gigi sambil menggumamkan ' _Oh_ ' dengan suara takjub ketika _kehangatan_ Taehyung memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam pusaran berbahaya yang bisa membawa keluar seluruh jiwa-jiwa liarnya yang angkuh. Angkuh dan otoriter. Menghakimi Taehyung dibawah cengkramannya yang kuat dan menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung akan kacau dan melupakan akal sehat.

Taehyung tertawa dengan nafas putus-putus. "buat aku menyesal."

Dan malam itu Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan segalanya. Dengan Jungkook. Dengan seluruh perasannya yang melebur bersama derit ranjang dan desah nafas mereka. _Kim Taehyung tidak menyesalinya._

* * *

"Jungkook itu tidak seperti bocah _chaebol_ lainnya yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan," Hoseok duduk di depannya dengan menggenggam segelas Rum. "dia bekerja layaknya mesin dan hanya melakukan seks saat benar-benar butuh, mengerti maksudku?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Wajah Hoseok memerah akibat alkohol. Rambut hitamnya turun menutupi dahi. Namjoon dan Jungkook sedang adu billiard dan meninggalkan Hoseok serta Taehyung yang duduk di sofa lembut ditemani semilir angin dari puncak JeonCross yang indah. Ia baru sadar JeonCross mempunyai pemandangan semenakjubkan ini jika dilihat dari lantai 60. Ia dikejutkan oleh Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menggeretnya menuju lift dan menekan angka 55 lalu memasuki lift khusus berwarna emas menuju lantai 60 dimana terdapat Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan mengelilingi meja penuh oleh makanan.

"Lalu kenapa dia memintaku menjadi partner seksnya?" Tanya Taehyung ragu.

"Aku yakin Jungkook punya alasan. Tepat seperti yang dia katakan padamu. Beban dipundaknya terlalu berat untuk pemuda sesusia Jungkook. ia butuh menikmati masa mudanya, dan kau adalah pilihan Jungkook untuk menemaninya menikmati masa muda. Aku bahkan berharap kalian lebih dari sekedar partner seks." Hoseok tersenyum.

"Oh," Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. " _Aku tidak bisa_."

"Hm?" Hoseok menaikkan alis penasaran.

"Ada semacam pagar tinggi yang selalu aku bentuk saat seseorang berubah status menjadi kekasihku. Ada keasingan yang membuatku aneh," Taehyung memberikan gesture menggunakan jarinya. "saat seperti ini. Hanya partner seks, aku yakin jika salah satu dari kami. Baik itu aku ataupun Jungkook yang pergi. Tidak ada perasaan canggung atau yah kau tahu, _sakit hati_?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "salah besar, _KimTae_." Hoseok memukul kepala Taehyung dengan gulungan kertas. Jungkook menegur Hoseok dengan memeluk stik biliardnya dan mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi pada Taehyung.

"Dia selalu seperti itu," gumam Hoseok. "posesif pada apapun yang ada dalam cengkramannya. Dengar Tae. Sepupuku itu," Hoseok menunjuk Jungkook. mereka berdua menatap Jungkook yang sedang tertawa melihat Namjoon yang gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam lubang-lubang kecil di tiap sudut meja billiard. " _he's helplessly in love with you_."

"Tidak," Taehyung tertawa. menggeleng beberapa kali dengan gerakan tangan preventif. "Hoseok Hyung kau salah besar. Tidak. Ya ampun, mana mungkin Jeon Jungkook, _haha_ **tidak**."

"Aku dan Jungkook tumbuh dan besar dalam satu mansion yang sama dalam kurun waktu hampir tujuh belas tahun. Jungkook pernah lima kali pacaran. Lima mantan kekasih. Dua laki-laki dan tiga wanita. Dan dari kelima orang itu, kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Bahagia, uring-uringan tidak jelas, kebingungan, posesif setengah mati. Jungkook tidak pernah sefrustasi ini menghadapi orang lain. Kau yang membuatnya frustasi. Dia pantang ditolak. Tetapi kau menolaknya. Walaupun akhirnya kau jatuh juga dalam pesonanya. Tetapi _tatap_ mata sepupuku sekali saja, kali ini gunakan hatimu. Dan kau akan _mendapatkan_ jawabannya."

* * *

"Kenapa _Peach_?" Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook yang dihiasi gambar-gambar rumit seperti sulur berwarna hitam. Sedikit menakutkan namun jika lampu kamar Jungkook mati. Sulur-sulur itu akan menyala dan terlihat seperti pohon dalam dunia ajaib.

"Granny suka sekali menyebut cucu-cucunya menggunakan warna." Jungkook berbaring di sampingnya. Mengecup pelipis Taehyung dan mengangkat kepala Taehyung untuk bersanda di lengannya. "Dia menyebut Hoseok sebagai _Orange_ , karena Hoseok itu seperti matahari. Bersinar terang dan ceria. _Moodmaker_ sejati dan benar-benar cahaya dalam keluarga kami. Ia adalah orang yang akan menyalakan suasana menjadi jauh lebih meriah dan menyenangkan." Jungkook melipat tangannya dan membawa kepala Taehyung mendekat. Memiringkan kepala agar bibirnya bisa bersentuhan dengan kening Taehyung.

"Lalu Namjoon Hyung adalah _Green_. Dia itu tenang, cerdas luar biasa dan menyejukkan. Seperti melihat rumput yang dilapisi embun. Ketenangan itulah yang biasa Namjoon tunjukkan. Kalem dan menghanyutkan. Dia adalah otaknya. Seluruh kebanggaan berada di pundak Namjoon dengan kecerdasannnya. Dia tidak banyak bicara tetapi aura menenangkannya menyerap seluruh sendi di keluarga kami."

Taehyung memainkan kerah kemeja Jungkook. "Dan Peach?"

"Hm, _Peach_." Jungkook memastikan diri mengecup bibir Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan. "Granny pernah berkata warna Peach membawa kehangatan, juga kelembutan. Ia menyebutku Peach karena aku adalah yang orang yang paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain berkelahi dihadapanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa balas memukul Hoseok saat kami masih kecil ketika ia merebut mainanku. Ia berkata, hatiku terlalu lembut dan ada kehangatan tak kasat mata yang aku letakkan di tiap sudutnya. Semua orang mengira hatiku sebeku es, tapi itu hanya sekedar tuntutan pekerjaan. Aku harus mempunya hati sebeku es untuk membawa JeonCross menaiki kesuksesan. Mereka tidak mengenalku dengan baik."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "ibuku pernah berkata seseorang yang memiliki sentuhan hangat berarti hatinya jauh lebih hangat." Taehyung diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka tidak mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Apa kau mengenalku dengan baik?" Tanya Jungkook main-main. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di dahinya. Membawa seberkas aroma apel dan mint yang segar.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin kau mengenalku, tetapi mungkin saja tidak?"

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook yang kelam. Menafsir segala keluh kesah di dalam pandangannya dan kelelahan yang tersirat jelas. Taehyung mengangkat tangan untuk menangkap wajah Jungkook. Memerangkap pandangan mereka sehingga Taehyung dapat membuktikan ucapan Hoseok.

 _ **Tatap**_ _mata sepupuku sekali saja._

Taehyung melakukannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Jungkook yang halus. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengecup jari Taehyung. Menikmati tatapan Taehyung yang begitu dalam dan alami. Bola mata mereka saling memantulkan wajah satu sama lain.

 _Gunakan hatimu._

Taehyung tersengat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Hoseok. Jelas. Jelas sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah menatapnya seindah Jungkook memandangnya. Murni kekaguman. Pemujaan yang bukan omong kosong semata. Semua itu nyata. Semua ucapan Jungkook. Kemanisannya. Kelembutannya. Rasa takut menyerang Taehyung secepat badai. Mengamuk keras dan membawanya terbang oleh gelombang asing yang selalu tidak disukainya. Ia dihantam oleh kebohongan yang meremas isi dadanya.

 _Bohong._

 _Jeon Jungkook_ _ **berbohong**_ _._

"Mungkin juga tidak keduanya," Taehyung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook. "Tidak ada yang saling mengenal. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan sebaliknya."

Jungkook diam. Jarinya mencoba menggenggam milik Taehyung yang terkepal kuat. Seolah tengah menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Hei," Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat. Ingin memeluk Taehyung namun pemuda itu bangkit duduk. Terlihat terluka dilihat dari caranya menarik nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jungkook, ikut bangkit duduk dan sekali lagi mencoba memeluk Taehyung yang menjaga tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya di dada dan memberikan jarak saat Jungkook berhasil mengurungnya dalam dekapan.

"Kau _merusaknya_ Jungkook," bisik Taehyung.

"Apa?" Jungkook mengangkat alis. Kebingungan.

"Kau bohong." Gerit Taehyung. "Kau selama ini membohongiku!" ia mendorong Jungkook. Terburu turun dari ranjang besar Jungkook tetapi lengan pemuda itu menahannya dengan mudah. Menarik Taehyung kembali ke ranjangnya dan mengunci pergerakan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Geram Jungkook tidak terima. Ia mengunci pergerakan kaki Taehyung dengan ahli hingga Taehyung tidak bisa kemana-mana.

" _Lepas_ ," Taehyung berontak sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku."

"Aku?" Taehyung mengeluarkan hembusan nafas tidak percaya. "kau meminta aku menjelaskan? Bagaimana dengan _kau_ terlebih dahulu."

Jungkook mengontrol deru nafasnya yang berubah cepat dan tidak teratur. Ia merunduk, meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Taehyung yang tengah berbaring dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Jungkook. Taehyung bisa merasakan deru nafas Jungkook yang mengenai sisi lehernya. Panas sekali. Seolah uap kesedihan yang mengumpul di mata Jungkook kini berhembus menyakitkan diantara nafasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti," Jungkook memulai. "terakhir kali aku merasakannya adalah lima tahun lalu. Tetapi rasanya tidak semenakjubkan ini." Cengkraman Jungkook menguat. " _Kau_. Waktu itu aku melihatmu. Membungkuk untuk mengambil koin milik seorang wanita yang berjatuhan dan aku tidak tahu _kenapa harus kau_. Kenapa harus kau yang membuatku tidak bisa tertidur semalaman. Kenapa harus kau yang di sanalah aku menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa harus kau. Kau. Tubuhmu. Dirimu. Yang menarik keluar semua egoismeku. Kenapa harus kau yang menyeret imajinasiku naik tak terbatas dan yang kupikirkan semenjak aku bertatapan dengamu adalah; _bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh pemuda itu_ , **Kim Taehyung**." Jungkook mengangkat wajah. Kini berani berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Kenapa harus kau yang ingin sekali kujaga dalam pelukanku. Kenapa harus kau yang ingin sekali aku hancurkan dengan kedua lenganku. Kenapa harus kau yang ingin sekali aku lindungi segenap jiwaku. Kenapa harus kau yang sangat _sangat_ **sangat** aku inginkan berada dalam dominasiku. Di bawah kontrolku. Kau. Serta seluruh setiap ruas tulang dan desir darahmu. Kau. Kim Taehyung. Seluruh saraf dan nadimu yang berdenyut. Kau dan seluruh isi otakmu. Pikiranmu. Kewarasanmu. Kegilaanmu. Hasratmu. Aku menginginkan semuanya. Aku mengira-ngira sejak kapan kau berada di pikiranku terus-menerus. Aku tidak tahu sampai aku sadar; _aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam menit dan detik yang tidak pernah aku pastikan_. Dalam satu momen di mana aku bertemu dengamu, kau tidak pernah tertinggal dalam kepalaku. Kau berada di sana sepanjang waktu."

Tangan Taehyung tak lagi berontak. Terbukti dari Jungkook yang kini melepas cengkramannya dan tatapan maaf tulus melihat pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang memerah akibat kekuatannya.

"Satu-satunya yang kau inginkan adalah hubungan seperti ini, kan? Aku menurutinya. Ini _bukan_ untukku. Sejak pertama kali aku menawarkannya. Ini semua untukmu. Aku selalu berharap dapat jatuh cinta dengan cara yang begitu romantis dan menggigit kewarasan. Aku membayangkan aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang ditengah musim semi, diantara guguran daun. Aku menantikan hal itu. Aku mencarinya. Seseorang dimana aku akan serahkan semuanya. Tetapi kau masuk tanpa pernah aku sadari. Kau mengunciku dan membuat semua bayang-bayangku terkikis. Aku hanya berharap kau mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini."

Taehyung mendengus, "Permainan yang bagus, hm?"

"Tidak pernah ada permainan, Tae." Jungkook merendahkan wajah. Bibir mereka hanya terpisah oleh sekat kecil yang menyiksa. Jungkook membawa bibirnya berada tepat di telinga Taehyung. " _Saranghae_ ,"

Dan reaksi awal Taehyung adalah mengayunkan tangannya dan menampar wajah Jungkook. Cukup keras hingga suaranya berdenging dalam kamar Jungkook yang sepi. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bertenaga. Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang perih dan terlihat bekas telapak tangan Taehyung yang memerah di pipinya.

Taehyung memakai sepatunya cepat, hampir menabrak meja di ruang tengah Jungkook karena pandangannya mengabur. _Air mata, bodoh._ Taehyung mengusapnya dengan cepat. mengambil serangkaian kunci apartemen milik Jungkook yang tergantung di atas sebuah meja. Ia memutar kuncinya dan berhasil menggenggam kenop pintu sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menahan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Dan jika aku menolak? Kau mau mengurungku di sini?!" Taehyung berteriak.

"Tinggal di sini. _Bersamaku_." Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi Taehyung yang sudah memukul tubuhnya berulang kali dengan nafas kacau. "Taehyung," Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Taehyung. Mengganggam jemarinya namun Taehyung sangat marah dan hanya bisa mengusir Jungkook jauh-jauh darinya.

"Aku _tidak bisa_ Jungkook!" Taehyung mengusap rambutnya kacau. "hubungan terlamaku hanya bertahan dua belas jam apa yang kau _harapkan_ dariku?" Taehyung mencengkram kerah baju Jungkook. "Kau sadar? Aku hanya ada di saat kau membutuhkanku dan sebaliknya. aku itu _burung_ , dan kau adalah _sangkar_ yang harus kujauhi."

"Aku tidak perduli,"

"Tentu saja kau harus perduli, berengsek!" Taehyung mencoba menggeser tubuh Jungkook agar ia bisa keluar.

"Jika kau keluar dari sini, aku akan membencimu."

"Terserah! Kau bisa benci aku sepuasmu! Sekarang biarkan aku keluar."

"Kau jelas-jelas memberikan tanda-tandanya, Taehyung. Untuk apa semuanya? Semua sikapmu itu."

"Kau salah membacanya, aku tidak pernah memberikanmu harapan. Itu adalah sikapku. Dan ini adalah sikapku yang sesungguhnya!"

"Baik, mari lakukan ini setiap hari." Jungkook mencengkram siku Taehyung. "Tunjukkan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Keras kepala, berteriak semaumu, kau bisa tampar aku setiap saat karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah hidup bersamamu. Kau dan aku. Seperti ini."

Taehyung tertawa sumbang diiringi air mata yang sunyi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kehidupan aku dan kau. Jika bagimu terlalu sulit percaya padaku dan belajar untuk mencintaiku. _Pergilah_. **Pergi**. ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menolakku. Kau sudah sering melakukannya. Aku muak, Taehyung."

Jungkook menyingkir dari depan pintu. Mengijinkan Taehyung untuk menarik kenopnya yang berat dan meninggalkan semuanya. Jeon Jungkook dan seluruh kenangan mereka. Kaki Taehyung bergetar. Ada paku yang tertancap di telapak tangannya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk tinggal. Tetapi logikanya berjalan cepat. Jungkook berbohong. _Tanpa cinta_. Itu bohong. _Jungkook sudah mencintainya_ bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan kata-kata keramat itu kepadanya. Taehyung melangkah pasti. Matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Ia sedikit lagi berhasil menggapai kenop pintu saat lagi-lagi Jungkook menghentikkan gerakannya. Mata pemuda itu murni ketulusan. Seolah jika Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar maka seluruh dunianya runtuh tak berbekas.

"Percaya padaku." Lirih Jungkook. "kau tahu benar aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Jungkook kembali mengalah. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak kembali menghadang Taehyung. Mencengkram kuat kenop pintu apartemennya seolah tidak mengijinkan Taehyung untuk pergi darinya. "Apapun, apapun maumu."

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Sial, aku tidak tahu." Taehyung memukul lengan Jungkook kuat. "Menyingkir dariku!"

" _Dammit_ Taehyung! Aku hanya bertanya, apa maumu?"

" _Aku mau pergi_ ,"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau dengar aku?! Aku mau pergi. **Pergi**. _Aku_. _Mau_. _Pergi_."

Jungkook merasakan ada ribuan panah menusuk hatinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, rasanya sungguh luar biasa menyesakkan. Tubuhnya seakan tertekan di tepi jurang dan satu sentuhan akan membuatnya terjun bebas menuju tebing lancip yang menunggunya di bawah. ia menatap Taehyung lama. Dan Taehyung menunjukkan kesungguhan di matanya. Kesungguhan yang memukul Jungkook bahwa ia harus _berhenti_ berjuang saat Taehyung tidak memerlukan perjuangan darinya. Lengannya terkulai turun. Memberikan akses bagi Taehyung untuk benar-benar keluar dari hidupnya.

Dan Taehyung benar-benar pergi. Keluar dari apartemennya membawa pergi seluruh jiwa Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

Min Yoongi paham sekali saat Taehyung datang ke restorannya dengan mata sembab dan wajah tegar yang terpaksa.

Ia hanya bisa membuka lengannya, memeluk Taehyung erat sementara pemuda itu bercerita dengan suara tergagap. Yoongi menyiapkan segelas besar coklat hangat untuk Taehyung yang tengah duduk di ruangannya. Mata sahabatnya itu kosong. Terpuruk.

Seokjin datang lima belas kemudian dengan jas dokternya yang lupa ia tanggalkan. Duduk di samping Taehyung dan memberikan Taehyung senyuman tenang.

"A-Aku," Taehyung bersuara. "dari awal aku yang mengacaukannya. Bukan Jungkook. aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sedikit berpikir dan menemukan jika semua kesalahan ini adalah karena aku."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Seokjin mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu," cicit Taehyung dengan kepaa menunduk. "Beritahu aku."

"Tae, bukan kami yang harus memutuskannya." Yoongi menggenggam jemari Taehyung. "Aku hanya bisa meminjamkan pundakku selebihnya adalah urusan kau dan Jungkook." Yoongi menepuk pipi Taehyung. "Kiddo, dengar. Mau aku dan Seokjin bantu mengemas barang-barangmu?"

" _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika Si Jungkook sialan itu membuatmu bahagia. Lalu menurutmu aku adalah ibu tiri dalam cerita Cinderella yang akan menahanmu pergi bertemu pangerannya?" Yoongi mengangkat alis. "Aku dan Seokjin adalah dua tikus kecil yang membantu Cinderella mendapatkan kunci yang disembunyikan si ibu tiri agar kau bisa bersama Si Pangeran."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Seokjin kembali memeluknya. "Kepercayaan dan kehormatan. Itu kan yang dikatakan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Maka biarkan Jungkook membuktikannya, Tae. Dan biarkan dirimu juga mendapatkannya."

Yoongi menepuk pundak Taehyung. "Ayo kami antar."

* * *

Hari senin menjadi semakin buram ketika Jungkook keluar dari apartemennya. Ia membenarkan dasinya sambil memasuki lift yang membawanya menuju lobi. Ia membalas sapaan _doorman_ yang menyapanya dan resepsionis cantik yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Jungkook benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Pikirannya kacau dan ribuan lembar ketenangan yang ia simpan kini acak-acakan dan Jungkook tengah tidak perduli dengan apapun.

Shin membungkuk sopan ke arahnya. Membuka pintu Range Rover putihnya yang mengkilap. Jungkook sudah siap masuk ke dalam mobilnya saat lagi-lagi penglihatannya menangkap Kim Taehyung.

 _Tidak_.

Ia pasti salah lihat.

Itu hanyalah sekilas masa lalu yang bermain dengan pikirannya yang kacau.

Sebelum Shin menutup pintu mobil. Jungkook menahan lengan laki-laki itu dan bergerak keluar. Menuntaskan rasa penasarannya dan melayangkan pandangan dimana ia seperti melihat Taehyung.

Tetapi Kim Taehyung memang benar di sana. Berdiri di depan gerbang gedung apartemennya. Di samping Taehyung terlihat Skyline milik Yoongi yang berwarna mencolok. Jungkook berkedip, mengira ia sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal. _Kim Taehyung masih di sana_.

Ia melangkah ragu, detak pantopelnya membelah kebingungan di wajah Taehyung yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jungkook melirik Skyline yang terbuka kaca mobilnya dan memperlihatkan Min Yoongi di kursi kemudi. Memberikan Jungkook senyuman tipis. Kim Seokjin duduk di samping Yoongi, melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Kim Taehyung mengangkat wajah, gugup luar biasa. Dan itulah. Itulah yang membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta. Tatapan gugupnya yang manis dengan wajah kikuk yang menggemaskan. Itu adalah tatapan pertama kali yang Taehyung layangkan kepada Jungkook saat Taehyung tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil koin yang diinjaknya secara sengaja. Jungkook _sengaja_ menginjaknya. Ia ingin Taehyung menghampirinya. Ia ingin tahu siapa malaikat yang sudah membantu wanita dalam kesusahan yang menarik perhatiannya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya yang kering.

Mata Jungkook bergerak menatap pada dua buah koper yang berada di samping tubuh Taehyung. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kecanggungan di wajah Taehyung mencair melihat senyuman Jungkook. Taehyung melangkah mendekat, setengah berlari dan menerjang Jungkook dengan pelukan. Erat sekali hingga jasnya berkerut dalam cengkraman jemari Taehyung. Ia melayangkan tatapan ke arah Yoongi yang melambaikan tangan diikuti Seokjin. Menyuarakan ' _jaga dia baik-baik'_ tanpa suara lalu mengemudikan Skylinenya menjauh.

Jungkook balas memeluk Taehyung. Menghirup nafas panjang dan akhirnya menemukannya. _Ikatannya_. Ikatannya dengan Taehyung yang kini menguat dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melepas Taehyung darinya. Ikatannya dengan Taehyung yang bergerak menjadi simpul mati yang tak terelakkan.

* * *

 _ **It's already writting's on the wall; that I bound to you, like I do to you.**_

* * *

 _Bound To You officially_ _ **End**_.

.

.

.

IT'S 12K GUYYYYYYS. Omg I'm so happy.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang selalu nunggu BTY, yang ingetin aku terus, duh sayang-sayangku. Akhirnya satu FFku tamat juga /nangis/. Please support me in the future. I might interest making some long-new-chaptered fanfict again. It's kinda addicted to write story for such beautiful couple like KookV. I'm in deathly love with those two love-birds.

Terimakasih untuk foto-foto _shirtless_ Jungkook di RunningMan (aku mau marah liat abs dia yang sialan itu dan badan dia yang ASDFGHJKL minta di peluk…..sama Taehyung) dan Taehyung yang entah gimana itu anak satu makin gemesin dan cantik pake rambut cabe dia yang rasanya aku mau bawa pulang terus pelihara (?) yang bikin imajinasiku makin meluap-luap.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian, iya kamu juga kok sider /kecup/, followers BTY yang kusayangi dan yang udah mencet Favorite lalu hilang tak berbekas, review-review panjang kalian yang isinya bikin aku ketawa dan sumpah _moodbooster_ abis, juga yang sering chat aku di medsos dan personal chat pake capslock, SARANGHAEYO~

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. See you when I see you!

You can find me here: **ichizenka**

RnR Juseyoooo~


	4. Fanbook

Hey, my love! Long time no see!

Aku masih speechless aja masih ada yang review ff ini TT

You guys amazing!

So, aku berencana jadiin Bound Tou You sebagai Fanbook.

.

.

.

Masih rencana, tapi aku take it seriously.

So. Whatcha think?

Yes.

Or.

Nah.


	5. Chapter 7

Halo semua ;)

Aku speechless sumpah liat respon kalian both di WP sana FFN. Ini aku hella nervous buat rencanain fanbook satu ini. This is my first very time, jadi kalo aku lacking in many ways. Please forgive me TT

So, ada beberapa yang tanya ke aku.

 _Apa sih fanbook?_

Fanbook itu adalah fanfiksi yang diubah menjadi dalam bentuk fisik. Yap simplenya adalah fanfiksi yang diterbitin jadi buku. Jadi, yes, **Bound To You akan aku terbitin jadi buku ;)**

Terus _, kenapa ga Determinare aja yang dijadiin Fanbook?_

Like what I said, ini Fanbook pertama yang aku buat. Aku masih nunggu respon kalian. Aku tipe orang yang harus liat respon dulu, baru berani gerak. Kalo respon di BTY ini bagus, mungkin ke depannya aku bakal bukuin Deter. Juga karena Deter belum ending, aku feel _pressure_ buat jadiin Deter fanbook. Aku masih a college girl yang tiap hari kurang tidur plus ngerjain tugas yang gaada abis-abisnya. Karena BTY udah tamat. Aku jadi gampang buat edit sana-sini dan rombak sana-sini.

Dan oh, aku terpaksa hapus beberapa chapter BTY di FFN. I'm truly sorry for that ;( bagi kalian yang gasuka sama keputusan aku buat bukuin BTY. Aku bisa terima alasan kalian, jadi plis denger alasan aku why aku jadiin Bound To You jadi buku. Aku selama ini nulis tanpa tuntutan. Aku hanya mengharapkan _feedback._ Jujur, aku awalnya gaada niatan sama sekali buat bukuin FF aku. Ga sama sekali. Bagiku nulis, post dan dapet review aja udah blessing banget. Tapi orang-orang yang full support aku yang akhirnya yakinin supaya aku mau jadiin FF aku turn into a book. _I do it for you guys. Just please support me ;(_

Jadi, apa sih keuntungan dari beli buku BTY kalo kalian bisa baca online diakun FFNku?

1\. Aku tambahain sekuel. Yes. Sekuel. Aku bikin spesial sekuel karena aku tau kalian been asking me for sequel since the last chapter is up.

2\. Aku juga menambahkan beberapa chapter tambahan dari yang sudah ada di FFN (you need to super curious about this, I'm working super excited in this part). Konflik tetap. Alur ga aku ubah. Cuma beberapa tambahan _scene_ yang unyu-unyu kayak Taehyung.

3\. Sticker TaeKook made by **Cinnynese** (THEY'RE SO CUTE ASDFGHJKL BELIEVE ME) **(For 30 buyers only)**

4\. Unofficial photocard Taehyung, Jungkook, or Taekook. (random) **(Aku usahakan untuk all buyers, tergantung bagaimana respon kalian)**

5\. Pastinya, lebih enak buat dibaca dan dipamerin ke temen-temen /buatapa/

Aku ga patok kuota. Aku akan buka PO selama tiga hari. Jadi semua pesanan yang masuk selama tiga hari setelah PO tutup, itulah yang akan aku cetak.

By the way, ini spesifikasi BTY yang bakal dibukuin :

Cast : KookV

Rate : R18+

Halaman : **±300**

Size : A5 (14 x 20 cm)

Harga : kisaran **90k** (belum termasuk ongkir) (aku domisili Tangerang)

Kualitas buku dan kertas persis kayak novel.

Free bookmark

Aku bakal buka PO sekitar bulan Mei. So don't need to rush. Kalian masih bisa nabung dari sekarang.

Untuk **info** like cover buku, sample sticker, juga form pemesanan akan aku **update** di twitter. Dan jika ada hal yang ditanyakan, kalian bisa PM aku di both FFN dan WP, kontak Line (DM me for the ID), ataupun mention aku di twitter **ichizenkaze**.

Aku tunggu respon kalian!

Dan one thing, aku ga maksa kalian untuk beli versi buku ini. Just, if you truly support your fav author, this is the one way to appreciate them. Aku sayang kalian loh, makanya aku jadiin buku.

Last, saranghaja!


	6. Pre-order

**UPDATE FOR OPEN PRE-ORDER**

 **.**

Halo semua ;)

Banyak dari kalian udah gasabar kapan aku buka PO BTY, aku juga gasabar pingin liat respon kalian sama Fanbook pertamaku ini.

Jadi, aku akan jelasin kronologis buka PO Fanbook Bound To You hari ini. Tolong dibaca baik-baik. Teliti. Ga perlu buru-buru.

\- PO aku buka tanggal **28 Mei 2017** sampai **29 Juni 2017** (Yap, aku buka PO selama satu bulan, kalian yang masih ragu aku akan kasih waktu kalian satu bulan untuk nentuin ikut berpartisipasi atau tidak dalam Fanbook ini, tidak jadi tiga hari)

\- Tanggal **29 Juni 2017** pukul **23:59** adalah batas pembayaran terakhir.

\- Tanggal **1 Juli 2017** angkat cetak masal.

\- Tanggal **12 Juli 2017** buku selesai dicetak (mudah-mudahan engga makan waktu lebih dari tanggal 12 Juli)

\- Tanggal **15 - 18 Juli 2017** aku akan mulai distribusikan bukunya ke teman-teman secara bertahap ;)

Tanggal di atas bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Tergantung dari percetakan juga pengiriman. Mohon pengertian dari kalian jika percetakan atau shipping mengalami delay. Aku try the best buat kalian!

Pembayaran bisa kalian mulai **setelah** menerima email yang akan aku kirim ke akun email kalian. Email itu akan berisi jumlah nominal uang yang harus kalian transfer (buku+ongkir), ke bank apa kalian harus transfer, juga cara pengiriman tanda bukti transfer.

Aku ngasih kalian pilihan untuk jasa antarnya. Kalo kalian domisili jabodetabek, aku rekomen JNE. Tapi bagi yang di luar pulau jawa, Aku kasih option :

1\. Wahana.

2\. Pos Indonesia

Keduanya punya harga cukup miring buat yang di luar jawa. I'm down for everything you choose. Dan plis kasih tau aku kalau kalian mau ambil bukunya secara OTS (khusus untuk daerah jabodetabek) jadi aku tidak cantumin uang ongkir di email yang aku kirim.

Aku menerima FULL PAYMENT ONLY.

.

* * *

Spesifikasi benefit

.

Untuk spesifikasi cara agar kalian masuk 30 buyers yang dapat stiker taekook adalah _kalian;_ **30 orang pertama yang mengisi form pemesanan yang akan aku post di FFN, WP, juga twitter.**

Form akan available tanggal 28 Mei 2017 pukul 13:00.

Untuk WP link form pemesanan akan aku cantumin di website profil. FFN akan aku cantumin di bio. Dan twitter akan aku tweet.

 **[Notice]** Khusus untuk 30 orang yang mengisi form pemesanan tercepat dan mendapatkan gift stiker taekook, batas waktu pengiriman transfer setelah penerimaan email dari aku hanya 3 hari ya. Tidak sampai 29 Juni. Jika dalam tiga hari kalian tidak melakukan transfer, kuota stiker akan aku berikan pada pembeli tercepat lainnya ;)

30 orang tercepat yang ngisi form akan dapet hadiah stiker yang aku janjiin. Jika pembeli di atas 50, aku mungkin akan naikin kuota untuk stikernya /wink/ So grab it fast!

Dan oh, aku juga menerima internasional order too;) talk to me for more information!

Jika ada yang belum kalian mengerti dan ingin tanyakan, just chat me! **Ichizenkaze** on twitter/WP/FFN or DM me for ID Line.

So, see you all in 28 Mei!

Let's rock!


	7. Sale for softcopy

OPEN SALE SOFTCOPY Bound to You

.

.

.

Berhubung beberapa orang masih menanyakan tentang fanbook Bound to You dan akunya lagi gaada waktu buat buka PO kedua, aku mutusin buat open sale softcopy (PDF) (yeay!)

Dengan syarat kalian tidak boleh mempublikasi, apalagi menduplikasi ataupun mendistribusikannya kembali tanpa seijin aku. I have faith on you, so please don't break my heart :( I'm not strict person, aku cuma bisa ngasih tahu kalo aku percaya sama kalian, dan kalian pasti ngerti kalo karya kalian diduplikasi atau dipublikasi tanpa seijin kalian rasanya gimana. Dan ini isinya sama persis sama yang hardcopy, tidak aku tambah atau kurangi halamannya.

Dan sistematis cara untuk dapetinya udah aku up di instagram dan wattpad : ichizenkaze. Ffn agak strict kalo cantumin email TT jadi bisa cek yaaa di sana.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan im all here, twitter/IG : Ichizenkaze


End file.
